


Blood Bond

by atc74writesSPN, Chelsea072498



Series: Blood Bond [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?





	1. Chapter 1

_**Scotland, 1660** _

_Under the cover of night and lit only by the full moon, Moira MacLeod quietly chanted in Latin, staring into the eyes of Lord Winchester, as she grabbed his hand, slicing the palm with her simple silver blade. Her chanting continued as she cut into the tender flesh of her own skin. The night sky erupted in a brilliant flash of red light, sealing the deal._

_At the age of sixteen, Rowena MacLeod’s mother revealed to her that she was betrothed to the eldest son of Lord Winchester. Rowena hugged herself tightly as she confessed to her mother, her heart belonged to another, a taken man, whose child she was carrying._

_“Rowena Fiona MacLeod! How could you bring this kind of shame upon your family?!” Moira screamed at her. “After the lengths I have gone to to see that you would have a better life than the one we could give you!”_

_“Mother, I am having this child with or without your blessing. Is it not bad enough that I have lost my love, but now you want to cast me out because of it?” Rowena’s tears clouded her vision as she packed her meager belongings._

_“You have no idea the repercussions of what you have done. You will curse your bloodline for eternity and with each generation it goes unbonded, the spell will require more and more,” Moira exclaimed and the last thing she heard was the slamming of the flimsy cottage door._

_**Sioux Falls, South Dakota - 2006** _

_“Bobby? Where is Rumsfeld?” Ainsleigh’s voice echoed through the kitchen. The old dog had been barking, then went eerily silent. Within seconds, the door burst open and the demon Meg waltzed into the house._

_Dean and Moira were planted in the center of Bobby’s makeshift library, weapons at the ready. Meg was quickly advancing on all of them, forcing them to group together. Each step she took, they collectively took another step backward, until she had them against the fireplace with nowhere to run. Taking one more step, she froze._

_“Devil’s trap, you black eyed bitch!” Moira pointed toward the ceiling as the hunters disbursed throughout the room. Bobby grabbed holy water and his journal, while Sam and Dean secured her to a chair, demanding the whereabouts of their father. As Sam started the exorcism, Meg became annoyed and started taunting the boys. This sent Dean into a rage and he started pummeling the demon. Moira pulled him back, reminding him that although she was a demon, the girl she was in was still just a girl, even if she continued to spew filthy lies. Sam finished the exorcism once the demon revealed their father’s location._

_Now it was Moira’s turn to be angry and she turned on Sam. “You brought this evil to us, Sam! She killed Pastor Jim, she almost killed us! It is your fault Jim is dead and now we have no one!” Moira’s small fists beat the solid wall of Sam’s chest until Dean pulled her into his arms and off his brother._

_“Shh, Sweetheart. It’s okay. You’re okay,” Dean soothed her as the sobs racked her body._

_Ainsleigh, running to Sam, assured him that it was not his fault, not that he would ever believe her. “Don’t worry, I’ve got her. You two go and get your dad. We’ll be here waiting. She’ll be okay; we’ll be okay.”_

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Mid-Winter 2017_ **

Sam and Dean Winchester, along with Moira and Ainsleigh Stewart, sat around the table in the war room in silence, earning questioning glances from Cas, Mary, Rowena, and Crowley.

“What are you talking about? A Blood Bond? Between us and the Winchesters?” Moira stood quickly, knocking her chair to the ground.

“I don’t know all the details, Moira,” Rowena’s lilt filled the cavernous room, “that was my mother’s name. Anywhoo, all I know is your souls are somehow tied to the Winchester’s.” Even though she has become an ally, the surname still spilled from her tongue with disdain.

Five sets of eyes turned to Castiel, looking for answers, while Crowley glared at Rowena and Rowena kept her eyes trained on the table full of hunters.

“I do not have the answers you all are looking for. Whatever this bond is, it was not Heaven’s doing,” Castiel proclaimed.

“I have heard of arrangements, magical arrangements, meant to bond families for any number of reasons, usually monetary gains,” Mary addressed the group for the first time.

“Mom, are you saying that we are all soulmates?” Sam questioned Mary further.

“No, Sam, I am not saying soulmates. It is entirely possible that hundreds of years ago, someone made a blood oath with another family and the oath was not fulfilled. My father had researched our lineage all the way back to the Mayflower and he found that witches, both good and bad, are not all native to Salem.” Mary stood, excusing herself.

“Campbell is an old Scottish name that I have come across in my travels since leaving my parents home,” Rowena informed the group.

“So what is this bond? And is it tied to the Campbells or the Winchesters?” Sam wondered aloud.

“Well, whatever it is, it can wait until we have food. And booze. Supply run, Sammy,” Dean announced, grabbing his jacket.

* * *

Moira approached her sister cautiously, knowing Mary was still in the Bunker. “Leigh? I have an idea…” Her voice trailing off as her sister gave her the look.

“Moira, just let Sam and me look into this a little more once the boys get back,” Ainsleigh pleaded with her sister. Moira always was the more impulsive twin, quick witted and quick tempered; she was basically the female version of Dean Winchester, which is why they were both wonderful and terrible together. Passions running too high in either direction was not always a good match.

“No, Leigh! I am doing this without or without you, but I prefer you with me. Please?” Moira’s blue eyes searched her sisters darker gray ones.

“Let’s make it quick, before the boys get back,” Leigh relented and followed Moira down the hall to the Bunker’s dungeon, where she was already prepared; all the supplies for a summoning spell laid out in front of them.

“Who are we summoning, Moira? Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ainsleigh always had been the cautious, level headed sister.

“It is a bloodline spell: our blood will summon the ancestor that cast the spell. It is in my blood, but I need yours too, to help me make the spell more powerful. Here, pour the salt around the devil’s trap and we will summon it here.” Ainsleigh began to follow her sister’s instructions as she kept speaking.  “We don’t even know if it is a ghost, or a demon that did it, so this will help reinforce the devil’s trap. We’ll also need a circle of salt around us for additional protection.”

Ainsleigh finished with Moira’s instructions, returning to the small table to join her sister.

 _“Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara,”_  Moira chanted in the candle-lit room, slicing her own palm, then Ainsleigh’s, praying they had enough blood and power to summon this thing.


	2. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ 2016_ **

Dean Winchester walked into the kitchen just as Sam said into his phone, “I’m sure that Dean will complain but he’ll get over it.”

“I’ll get over what?”

Sam turned, stunned. “I’ll call you back soon.” He smiled, ignoring Dean for a moment. “Yeah, you too.”

Dean stared at his brother as he hung up the phone. “I ask again, what am I going to get over?”

“Ainsleigh called. She and Moira are in Montana. They’ve hit a wall with this case they are working on. It looked like a simple salt and burn from what they were told. Now they’re thinking witches.”

“Moira wants our help?” Dean asked, his eyes narrowing on his younger brother. “Moira has barely looked at me in almost ten years.”

Sam shrugs. “Ainsleigh called…”

“You two still sleeping together?” Dean asked.

“Dean.”

“What?”

“We’ve….It’s none of your business,” Sam snapped. He stood and started walking out of the kitchen. “I’m going to shower and pack. We’ll leave as soon as we’re both ready.”

Dean called after him, “It’s okay if you’re getting laid, Sammy! At least one of us is getting some!”

“Jerk!”

“Bitch!” Dean smiled as he poured his coffee. He suspected there was more going on with Ainsleigh, but he’d never push the topic. Not really. He sipped his coffee, slowly letting it sink in that he would see Moira again.

Dean wondered if they’d finally have a chance to make things right. After all these years, Dean hoped he’d have a chance to tell Moira the truth about what happened the day he sent her away from Bobby’s.

* * *

**_Sioux Falls, South Dakota ~ Spring, 2007_ **

_Moira saw him by the Impala. The look in his eyes broke her heart. Dean would never talk to her though._

_Talking had never really been part of their arrangement._

_“Want a beer?” She slowly approached him, holding two bottles. “Maybe we could go for a walk. You’ve been out here all day…”_

_“I don’t need a walk.” Dean grabbed the beer from her. “What do you want?”_

_Moira took a deep breath. “I’m worried about you, Dean.” She stood in front of him. “I know losing John hasn’t been easy. You went through a traumatic experience yourself. I’m worried you’re pushing yourself too hard.”_

_“Moira,” Dean slowly moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer. “I need you to go.”_

_“I’ve given you space, Dean.” Moira moved her hands to his face. His hands moved to cover hers. He moved them away before letting go and turning away from her. “Dean?”_

_“We’ve been wasting our time on this thing for too long. It’s never gone anywhere. It’ll never go anywhere. You’re a great lay at the end of a hard day.” He closed his eyes. “We’ve been doing this for ten years, Moira.”_

_“Dean, we have something…”_

_Dean forced himself to laugh. “Yeah, great sex.”_

_Moira walked to him and grabbed his arm. “Look at me!”_

_“Bobby will never turn you away. I know that. I’m just asking you don’t come around when my brother and I are here.”_

_“Dean, why are you doing this?”_

_Dean’s expression was blank, his eyes cold. “You think I could keep fucking someone who blames my brother for all the messes in her life? Do you ever think about how annoying it is when I call you and you want details about everything I’ve been doing. I know you want to know if I’m sleeping with other women. But we were never anything serious.”_

_“I get that. Now.” Moira shook her head. “If you need anything…”_

_“Right.” Dean looked at her for a long minute. “I’ve never had a problem finding someone to take to bed.”_

_There were a million things she could have said or done in that moment. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to say so many things to Dean Winchester in that moment._

_Moira decided that walking away was the best thing she could do._

_Sam and Ainsleigh were coming outside as she approached the house. Ainsleigh knew immediately something was bothering her sister._

_“Moira?”_

_“There’s a case. South Carolina.”_

_Sam nodded. “I’ll get Dean.”_

_“We don’t need the two of you!” Moira snapped. “Ainsleigh, we’re pulling out in fifteen.”_

_Fifteen minutes later, Dean watched as Moira pulled out of the salvage yard like a bat out of hell. He saw Bobby glance at him, but he turned away quickly._

_Moira blamed Sam for Pastor Jim’s death, and that wasn’t fair. Sam didn’t even know anything about any of this until recently. Moira was known for holding grudges._

_Dean knew this excuse would only go so far._

_Bobby was next to him a few minutes later, fresh beers in hand. “Idjit.”_

_“I don’t need this right now, Bobby.”_

_“You just sent away the one person who would see you through anything and everything. Moira’s been your best friend since you were kids.”_

_“I know that.” Dean opened his mouth to spit out more excuses, but he knew Bobby would see through his lies.  He sighed in defeat. “Bobby, this is getting too dangerous. I care about her too much to drag her down with me.”_

_“She’s a grown woman, Son. She also loves you.” The fear on Dean’s face caused Bobby to laugh. “After the things you’ve faced, you’re scared of love?”_

_“I’m not scared of it, Bobby. I just know I’m not capable of it.” Dean took a long sip of his beer. “I care about Moira, and Ainsleigh, and I don’t want them to become casualties of something they shouldn’t be involved in.”_

* * *

**_Whitefish Montana ~ 2016_ **

Moira looked at her twin sister with shock. “You called the Winchesters?!”

“Sam helped us out in Texas a few months ago!” Ainsleigh asked. “He’s been great when we need information on something.”

“I tolerate Sam. Things have been tense with him for years, but he’s helped us.”

Ainsleigh rolled her eyes. “You’re worried about Dean? After all these years?”

Moira sighed. “When are they coming?”

“You always do this! You worry about seeing Dean and then you fight with him. One of you tries to talk to the other and I’m convinced the two of you end up in bed…” Ainsleigh stopped talking when she saw her sister’s face. “I’m sorry, Moira.”

“When will they be here?”

“Sometime tomorrow,” Ainsleigh answered. “I told Sam we were staying in Rufus’s cabin. He said they came here with Bobby once, so they know the place. I’m going into town so we can start looking through the articles and hopefully have something by the time they get here.”

“If we figure this out and can tell them to turn around….”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ainsleigh rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back soon.”

Moira poured a glass of whiskey and downed it quickly. She followed it with three more. Dean Winchester was coming. She was angry, annoyed, happy, and excited. Seeing Dean was always a mix of emotions. Moira often wondered if she’d ever get to the point where she could see him and not feel anything, but she knew that wasn’t possible.

Her phone rang and she answered it immediately. “Leigh, I’m getting everything sorted…”

“It’s me.”

His deep voice brought a smile to her lips. Her body shook in excitement and apprehension. “Dean.”

“We’re heading your way. I wanted to make sure you’re cool with us crashing there.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Dean chuckled. “I can think of about a decade of reasons why you wouldn’t want me around.”

Moira bit her lip. “This place is yours as much as ours. You don’t have to stay in a motel.”

“You’re sure?”

“Dean, yes.” Moira closed her eyes. “I think it makes more sense for you two to stay here. We’re nowhere near the town, so there’s no chance of anyone catching all of us together. It makes the research easier…”

“Will you actually talk to me? We’ve got a lot that needs to be said,” Dean asked. “I think it may make life easier for Sam and Ainsleigh, too.”

Moira was quiet for a few minutes. “Let’s get the case solved and then we’ll talk.”

Dean was smiling on his end. “Promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Moira smiled. “I’ll see you soon.” 


	3. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**_Whitefish, Montana ~ 2016_ **

The hunt, although ugly and rougher than expected, was over and the four of them walked away with minimal injury. Once they arrived back at the cabin and all injuries had been cleaned and bandaged, Moira took stock of their current supplies. They would need a couple days rest before moving on, and that meant food and booze.

Moira wrapped Ainsleigh’s twisted ankle while Dean popped Sam’s dislocated shoulder back into place. Dean grabbed his his keys and jacket. “Let’s go Sweetheart.”

The drive was silent and the tension could be cut with a knife. Moira saw the side glances Dean had been giving her since they left the cabin and she finally had enough.

“What?!” She finally shouted.

“What? Why are you always yelling at me? What the fuck did I do now?” Dean shouted back.

“Nothing. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. You didn’t do anything. In fact, you and Sam came in and saved the day, even when I didn’t want you to. So thank you.” Moira conceded.

Dean took her thanks as progress and pulled off on a secluded back road. “We need to talk, Sweetheart.”

“I know. I promised we would.” Moira turned in her seat to face him as the car stopped.

“No, you pinky promised. And now is as good a time as any.” Dean kept his hands on the wheel, unsure of himself.

“Dean, the things you said to me, after everything we had been through. It hurt, Dean.” Moira looked away, unable to face him if she was going to get it all out.

“For twenty years, we have danced around, whatever this is. We fight, we fuck, we fight, we fuck. It is a never ending cycle,” She breathed out in a huff.

“Moira–” Dean started.

“No, Dean, just let me talk. I have to get this off my chest, I have been holding it too long and if there is one thing you know about me, is that I am transparent. You have always, ALWAYS known where you stood with me, but I can’t say the same about you, now can I? I have never hid my feelings from you and you pushed me so far away, there was no coming back for me.

“It was easier to hate you than to love you. You were never going to let me love you, not like I wanted and certainly not like you deserved. I think it is better that we remain friends, for the sake of our siblings. It will make things easier in the long run and maybe, just maybe, we can get back there. Dean, next to my sister, you will always be my best friend, but I can’t take the fighting. So, a truce?” Moira finally lifted her head and met his gaze, his dark green eyes searching hers.

“A wise man once told me ‘family doesn’t end in blood.’ I care for you and we will always be family, no matter what. I have hated the way I treated you and how I left things, and for that I am sorry. You know what this life is like; the people closest to us are the ones that get hurt first and I just couldn’t take that risk with you,” Dean confided.

“Dean, the choice should have been mine to make. I am a big girl and you don’t get to make decisions for me. This truce is not going to work if you won’t let me in even a little. I know the walls you have built, Dean, and mine are just as high, but at least I put in a door every now and then,” Moira concluded.

Dean reached over and grabbed her hand. “You’re right and I am sorry. I should have let you in a little more, instead of pushing you away. I promise I will try to do better. But, you gotta admit, the make-up sex is pretty awesome.” Dean threw her a wink and she laughed.

“There is the Dean Winchester I fell in love with.” The words slipped from her mouth before she could even stop them.

Still holding her hand, he pulled her across the seat to him and without hesitation, pressed his plump lips to hers in a searing kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

Meanwhile back at the cabin…

“I thought they would never leave.” Sam lit the apple scented candle on the table before easing himself back onto the couch after watching the Impala’s taillights disappear in the night. Lifting Ainsleigh’s injured ankle, Sam gently placed both of her feet  in his lap, careful to keep the ice pack in place.

Ainsleigh reached for him. “It’s been too long, Sam. I have missed you too much to go on like this anymore. We have to come clean; they both deserve to know the truth.”

“I know. The year we had was the best year of my life. When I lost Jess, I never thought I could feel this deeply for anyone ever again. I don’t want you to get hurt and I don’t want to be the reason you are hurting. Let’s tell them in the morning,” Sam offered.

“You are never the reason I am hurting Sam. Just knowing I have you to come back to, even if visits are  few and far between, that’s  what has kept me going all these years. I love you, Sam and they love us; they’ll understand and just want us to be happy,” Ainsleigh told him.

“I love you, too, Leigh. Maybe one day, we can truly be together. I want you to come live with us at the Bunker, but I know that is an enormous step and I am not sure if Dean and Moira would survive it. Let’s hope they work their issues out.” Sam pulled her into his lap, kissing her soundly, drawing a breathy moan from her.

“Sam, I need you.” Ainsleigh ghosted her lips over his, the request nothing but a whisper.

Even with his injured shoulder, he picked her up like she weighed nothing, tossing her back onto the couch and removing her jeans as she worked on her top. Sam quickly shed his own clothing before covering Ainsleigh in feather-like kisses from her jaw, down the valley of her breasts to her navel. He hooked his fingers in either side of her panties and pulled them down, leaving more kisses in their wake.

With very little effort, he slid two fingers inside her, aided by the arousal already dripping from her entrance. “Sam…” His name was like a prayer on her lips that he wanted to hear over and over.

“You are so wet for me, pretty girl, so ready and willing.” Sam’s breath slid across her swollen clit.

“Sam, it’s too much, it’s been too long; please don’t make me wait,” Ainsleigh begged as she writhed under his ministrations.

Sam needed no further persuading as he pushed inside her gently, feeling like he was finally home. The old cabin filled with the sounds of their love making as their names and moans echoed off the logs, ‘I love you’s’ uttered between gasps of breath.

Dean and Moira found Sam and Ainsleigh on the couch when they returned, her feet still in his lap and both of the snoring slightly. “Apple pie candle or not, it still smells like sex in here,” Dean groaned as they stored their supplies.


	4. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**_Red Cloud, Nebraska ~ Fall 2016_ **

Moira saw her sister out of the corner of her eye. She was down, bleeding, and her eyes were closed.

“Leigh?!” Moira rushed to her side. “Ainsleigh?!”

“He threw me.” Ainsleigh said weakly. “I think my ribs might be messed up. My arm is broken.”

“Shit.” Moira looked around. They’d walked into a trap. Once they realized it, the vampires had surrounded them. “Did you drink any of their blood?!”

“No!” Ainsleigh shook her head. “They weren’t interested in turning us, Moira. They wanted us dead.” She cried out in pain. “I need help.”

Moira nodded, trying to think of the closest place they could go. A hospital would be smartest, but that would bring unwanted questions. If they went to a hunter in the area, a doctor would surely be on standby. They were in Red Cloud, Nebraska…

“I’m calling Sam.” Moira pulled Ainsleigh’s phone out. “We’re about half an hour away from their bunker.”

Ainsleigh nodded. “Sam will help us. They can call their angel friend if they have to.”

Moira dialed the number and then held the phone between her ear and shoulder as she slowly helped her sister up.

“Hey, Beautiful.”

“Hello, Gorgeous.” Moira didn’t have time to think about why Sam answered a call from her sister in that way. “We’re half an hour away and Leigh is hurt. We need help.”

“How bad?”

“Ribs and a broken arm that I know of. She was thrown pretty hard against the wall. I’m worried she hit her head…”

Sam’s usually calm tone filled with panic. “Hurry, Moira. We’ll be waiting outside.”

“Can you call your angel friend? Just in case?” Moira had sworn she’d never let Castiel or any angel heal them but this was different. Ainsleigh was hurt worse than she’d ever been before.

“He’s here. Just hurry.”

She drove faster than the speed limit allowed and pulled in front of the bunker less than fifteen minutes later. Sam, Dean, and Cas were waiting outside. Sam immediately grabbed Ainsleigh and rushed into the bunker, Cas on his heels. Moira started after them, but Dean grabbed her.

He pulled her into his arms, his embrace tightening with each second. “She’ll be okay. Cas will take care of her.”

“I know. I need to…”

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Dean kissed the top of her head.

“Thanks.” Moira looked into the brilliant green eyes she loved. “I need to get in there with Leigh.”

He led her through the bunker to Sam’s room. Dean had seen it for awhile, but this moment confirmed everything for him.

His brother was in love with Ainsleigh.

“Baby, you’re okay. You’re safe.” Sam kissed her hand. “I’m here.”

Ainsleigh was crying. “I was scared. He took me by surprise.”

Sam kissed her lips. “You’re here. You’re home.”

“Leigh?” Moira walked to the other side of the bed. “How do you feel? How bad does it hurt?”

“Cas healed me. I just feel really tired.” Ainsleigh smiled. “Stupid. I should have been paying more attention. I knew I lost sight of one…”

“I’m more to blame. I was playing with my food.” Moira saw Dean’s smirk. “Shut up, Dean.”

“Yes, Dear.”

Moira kissed her sister’s forehead. “Rest. I’ll go get you some food. We’ll take a couple of days and you can rest.” She looked at the Winchesters. “If it’s okay with you two that we crash here…”

Sam smiled at Ainsleigh. “You’ve always had rooms here. I just hate that it took Leigh getting hurt for you two to finally come.”

Dean touched Moira’s shoulder. “Let’s give them some time. You can shower and we’ll run to town for some food.”

“Sure.” Moira looked at her sister. “Obviously, we’re going to have to talk about this.” She looked between Ainsleigh and Sam. “You two gots some ‘splanin’ to do.”

“Yes, Mother.” Ainsleigh rolled her eyes with a smile. “We’ll talk about it later.”

An hour later, Dean and Moira got into Baby and drove toward the town. He glanced over at her several times before finally speaking.

“You seriously didn’t know?”

“Nothing for certain. I suspected it long ago.” Moira looked at him. “I know about what happened after Sam got his soul back. I know there’s been a few times since then. I wasn’t sure how serious things really were between them.”

Dean tapped on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing on the radio. “I had a feeling for awhile. When Sam started getting rooms ready and asked me about offering the two of you permanent homes with us, I knew. I just never asked him. I figured he’d tell me himself when the time was right.”

“I don’t think today was their idea of the right time.” Moira looked at the passing sights. “How have you been?”

“Busy.” Dean said. “Sam insisted we try and relax for a week. He mentioned that you two were close and didn’t want to leave if you two decided to swing by.”

Moira looked at him. “I’m so glad you two were there. When I called I was terrified he was going to tell me that you were working a case or something.”

He reached over and took her hand. “It’s okay. She’s safe, Cas healed her. Take a few days, relax, and when she’s ready, you two can find a new case or you can take some time off.”

“Knowing those two, the four of us will be working a few cases together, or they’ll find cases they can work by themselves.”

Dean shrugged. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“I guess not.” Moira realized he was still holding her hand as he pulled into the parking lot of the closest diner. He turned the car off and looked over to see her eyes on their hands. He leaned over and gently kissed her.

“Maybe we could have some alone time if we get rid of the kids.” Dean’s smile always sent tingles through her body, but Moira recognized that Dean was telling her he wanted her, in his own way.

“Maybe we’ll have to find them a case and shoo them out.”

Dean laughed. “I love the way you think, Sweetheart.”

~*~

Ainsleigh looked at Sam with love in her eyes. “You’re amazing.”

“Leigh, you could have been killed today.” Sam was still shaking from the realization that he could have lost her. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Ainsleigh slowly sat up. “I was hurt, but I wasn’t going to die from the injuries, Sam. I needed help and you were here. Cas helped me. I’m tired, but my body is healed. Once I rest for a few days, we’ll be back on the job.”

“Leigh, give it a week or so. Please,” Sam pleaded. “Just let me take care of you for once.”

“I appreciate that, Sam.” She kissed him. “I’ll give it several days to show you that I’m okay.”

Sam looked around his room. “So, you finally made it to the Bunker.”

“Yeah.” Ainsleigh bit her lip. “I know you want to have that talk, don’t you?”

“Dean and Moira probably both figured this out a long time ago. We’ve been sneaking around for way too long, Leigh. Let’s do this. Let’s have a home, together. Your sister has a place here…”

Ainsleigh’s brow raised. “Are you sure that Dean is okay with that?”

Sam nodded. “I know he is. You’re both family in so many ways, Leigh. Dean wants the two of you here.”

“To keep an eye on us? Macho Alpha male protection crap?” Ainsleigh smiled.

“Leigh!” Sam laughed. “Dean knows the two of you don’t need protection from too much.” Sam got serious. “Dean always worries about the two of you. Constantly. I think if you two used the Bunker as home base, he’d feel better.”

“He’s not our keeper.”

“No, he’s not. He’s just Dean and he worries.”

Ainsleigh smiled. “He would make a great father.”

Sam agreed. “He was a great father. To me. I know he wanted that apple pie life. I suspected he wanted it with Moira but he’s stubborn and he’s impulsive and….”

“He’s everything Moira is.” Ainsleigh smiled. “Which is why they are perfect for each other.”

Sam shook his head. “I think so, too. I just hope they stop being stubborn and realize it.”

Ainsleigh sat up and straddled Sam’s lap. “We may just have to give them a little push in that direction.”


	5. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**_Location Unknown, Fall 2016_ **

    The room was dark, damp, and cold. Colder than she imagined it should be. “I’m here.”

    “Have you any news?”

    “Not much.” Her eyes met his. “They’re pretty guarded around anyone. Even me.”

    Crowley stared at the woman in front of him. “I find that hard to believe, Love. They’re so enchanted by beautiful women…”

    “We’re working cases. Pretty much nonstop.” She flipped her red hair over her shoulders. “I told you I’d bring you what I can when I can. I’ve done that….”

    “Not enough.” Crowley needed something specific. Something to confirm his suspicions. Something to use against his mother. “Have you found any books about the Winchesters or Campbells there?”

    “I have to be careful. Sam has the books very well organized. I don’t want to raise any flags if I can help it.” She smiled softly. “I have a feeling that wouldn’t work out so well for either of us.”

    “No, no, it wouldn’t.” Crowley smiled back. “I don’t want to hurt Sam and Dean. Not really. They’re my favorite Frenemies.”

    Her curiosity was getting the best of her. “So why have I been…”

    “There’s something Mother has been hiding from me. Something that, I feel, concerns the Winchesters. It’s no secret I’ve been caught off guard more than once. I’d like to be the one holding all the cards for once.”

    “I don’t want them to get hurt. They’re my family.”

    Crowley considered this. “That will depend on them, my dear.” He turned to walk away. “Bring me something useful and we’ll discuss ending this arrangement.”

~*~

    Three days later, she came through. She didn’t read everything, but saw enough to know that this was what he was looking for. She was shaking as she handed him the books. They’d been well hidden in the Bunker. She was sure Sam and Dean had never noticed them.

    He flipped through the pages. “This is far more than I expected.”

    “I didn’t look. I didn’t even open them.” She admitted. “The books were hidden.”

    “Well the contents won’t be for long.” Crowley told her. “I suggest you prepare yourself. Things are about to get very interesting.”

~*~

_**The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Winter 2016** _

Moira suggested a day of shopping. Ainsleigh didn’t want to leave Sam, but she knew her sister wanted to talk. They’d been living at the bunker for just over two months and things seemed perfect. Almost too perfect. Nothing ever seemed to fall into place like this before.

    Sam kissed her as she dressed. “I think it’ll be good for the two of you. I know we don’t have much décor.” He looked around his room. “I never really thought about doing much in here.”

    “I don’t have to do anything, Sam.”

    “Pictures might be nice. Maybe some candles.”

    Ainsleigh looked at him. “Sam?”

    He wrapped his arms around her. “I want you to feel comfortable. I want you to make this your home, too. Just stay away from pinks and really girly crap. Dean would never let me hear the end of it.”

    “I’ll do my best.” She kissed him. “We won’t be long.”

    Moira was waiting by her car when Dean came into the garage. He smiled and walked over. “What’s going on?”

    “Leigh and I are going shopping,” She told him and smiled. “It looks like we’re sticking around and I thought maybe I’d get a few things for my room.”

    Dean smiled back. “I think that’s a good idea. A guarantee you’ll be here awhile.”

    Moira looked at him. She had questions she wanted to ask. She had things she wanted to say, but Ainsleigh’s arrival stopped her.

    “You ready? Hey, Dean.”

    “Hey, Leigh.” Dean winked at Moira. “Have fun. Oh, Leigh! Sam really likes the color pink.”

    Ainsleigh laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

    Hours later, they arrived back at the bunker with more than they intended to buy. It was the first time in years they’d relaxed. It was the first time in years that Moira actually took cash from the stash they’d saved over the years and allowed themselves to have fun.

    They came down the stairs instead of going through the garage. Moira planned to ask Dean to join her for a drive. She’d opened up to her twin over lunch and confessed that she wanted a chance with Dean. She wanted to give things an honest try. They’d never had a real relationship. There were feelings and emotions, incredible mind blowing sex, but they’d never really tried the couple thing.

    As they descended the stairs, they saw the brothers.

    Sam and Dean weren’t alone.

    “Baby?” Ainsleigh kissed Sam’s cheek. “What’s going on?”

    Moira swallowed. “The world is ending again, isn’t it?”

    Dean actually chuckled. “For once, no.”

    “Not the entire world but there’s a possibility the world as you know it may end.” Crowley smiled.

    Rowena, Mary, and Castiel were also there. Moira knew immediately that something big was happening.

    “Give us a minute to put our bags away.” Moira looked away. “Dean?”

    “Yeah, Sweetheart?”

    “Mind grabbing the whiskey? I have a feeling we may need it.” 


	6. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an expanded scene from the Prologue, containing more that we wanted to give away in the beginning. We are also aware that the incantation may not be accurate. We used the same spell that Bobby used to summon the spirit of Gavin MacLeod in ‘Weekend At Bobby’s’.

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Mid-Winter 2017_ **

Sam, Dean, Moira, and Ainsleigh sat around the table in the war room in silence, earning questioning glances from Cas, Mary, Rowena, and Crowley.

“What are you talking about? A Blood Bond? Between us and the Winchesters?” Moira stood quickly, knocking her chair to the ground, ignoring Dean’s hand as he reached for her.

“I don’t know all the details, Moira,” Rowena’s lilt filled the cavernous room, “that was my mother’s name. Anywhoo, all I know is your souls are somehow tied to the Winchester’s.” Even though she has become an ally, the surname still spilled from her tongue with disdain.

Five sets of eyes turned to Castiel, looking for answers while Crowley glared at Rowena and Rowena kept her eyes trained on the table full of hunters.

“I do not have the answers you all are looking for. Whatever this bond is, it was not Heaven’s doing,” Castiel proclaimed.

“I have heard of arrangements, magical arrangements, meant to bond families for any number of reasons, usually monetary gains,” Mary addressed the group for the first time.

“Mom, are you saying that we are all soulmates?” Sam questioned Mary further, instinctively reaching for Ainsleigh’s hand under the table.

“No, Sam, I am not saying soulmates. It is entirely possible that hundreds of years ago, someone made a blood oath with another family and the oath was not fulfilled. My father had researched our lineage all the way back to the Mayflower and he found that witches, both good and bad, are not all native to Salem.” Mary stood, excusing herself.

“Campbell is an old Scottish name that I have come across in my travels since leaving my parents home,” Rowena informed the group.

“So what is this bond? And is it tied to the Campbells or the Winchesters?” Sam wondered aloud.

Ainsleigh squeezed Sam’s hand in reassurance. “We’ll figure it out, Sam. We always do.”

“Well, whatever it is, it can wait until we have food. And booze. Supply run, Sammy,” Dean announced, grabbing his jacket. “Moira, you need anything?”

“No!” She snapped unnecessarily. “Dean, I’m sorry. I just need some time with my sister.”

Moira approached her sister cautiously, knowing Mary was still in the Bunker. “Leigh? I have an idea…” Her voice trailing off as her sister gave her the look.

“Moira, just let Sam and I look into this a little more once the boys get back. There has to be some ancient tome in this place somewhere that will contain the answers.” Ainsleigh pleaded with her sister. Moira always was the more impulsive twin, quick witted and quick tempered; she was basically the female version of Dean Winchester, which is why they were both wonderful and terrible together. Passions running too high in either direction was not always a good match.

“No, Leigh! I am done waiting. I am doing this without or without you, but I prefer you with me. Please?” Moira’s blue eyes searched her sisters darker gray ones.

“Let’s make it quick, before the boys get back.” Leigh relented and followed Moira down the hall to the Bunker’s dungeon, where she was already prepared; all the supplies for a summoning spell laid out in front of them.

“Who are we summoning, Moira? Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ainsleigh always had been the cautious, level headed sister.

“It is a bloodline spell: our blood will summon the ancestor that cast the spell. It is in my blood, but I need yours too, to help me make the spell more powerful. Here, pour the salt around the devil’s trap and we will summon it here.” Ainsleigh began to follow her sister’s instructions as she kept speaking. “We don’t even know if it is a ghost, or a demon that did it, so this will help reinforce the devil’s trap. We’ll also need a circle of salt around us for additional protection.”

Ainsleigh finished with Moira’s instructions, returning to the small table to join her sister.

“Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara,” Moira chanted in the candle lit room, slicing her own palm, then Ainsleigh’s, praying they had enough blood and power to summon this thing.

“What the hell are the two of you doing?” Dean’s voice interrupted.

“It’s not what you think.” Moira looked at him. “We need to know exactly what’s going on.”

Ainsleigh’s eyes met Sam’s. “We only have Crowley and Rowena’s limited knowledge to go by. If this works, we can…”

“You’re summoning the one who cast the spell in the first place, aren’t you?” Dean took a deep breath and looked down. “You were going to do this without us?”

“I was hoping maybe we could have some answers by the time you two got back.” Moira looked at her sister. “We have to finish this.”

“The salt is over there.” Ainsleigh looked at Sam. “Just in case.”

Sam started to argue but Dean grabbed him. “Let them.” Dean’s eyes met Moira’s. “Sammy, we need answers. This is how we’ll get them.”

Moira mouthed, “Thank you,” before turning back to Ainsleigh. “ Again.”

 _“Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara_.” Moira cut their palms once more time. She was surprised when she saw the third hand.

“This has more to do with me than you could possibly imagine,” Rowena interrupted. “You’ll need more blood. Mine will suffice.”


	7. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Mid-Winter 2017_ **

Moira saw Ainsleigh’s apprehension but she knew Rowena was right. There was a connection and if they wanted this spell to work, they would need her power and experience.

Moira sliced Rowena’s palm as they all chanted together. “Amate spiritus oscorte tae quadaramos aramos nobiscume quarde ahpule nos chikitara.”  Rowena took each of their hands. Ainsleigh and Moira both felt warmth surge through their bodies. Within seconds, they felt something in the air.

It was cold, as often happened with spirits, but there was something different about the spirit standing before them.

“I always thought you looked a bit like my Mum.” Rowena looked at Ainsleigh. “I had my suspicions the moment I saw you two.”

“Rowena?” The spirit spoke. “Is that really you?”

“Aye,” Rowena’s lips turned into a sad smile. “Hello, Mummy.”

“You’ve grown up quite a bit, haven’t you?” The spirit took the twins in. “These are not your children.”  
  


“Heavens, no!” Rowena said. “I had a son, Fergus. He’s now the King of Hell.”

Moira rolled her eyes. “Seriously, Rowena? You’re going to name drop at a time like this?!”

The spirit shook her head. “My darling girl, I tried to teach you the right way. I tried to teach you how to use magic to help people.”

Rowena sighed. “You tried to teach me to be weak!”

“I tried to give you a better life, Rowena Fiona! You ruined it by sneaking around with that man! Where was he when you gave birth to his bastard? He wasn’t with you, was he? He was with his wife and children in their fancy house. You and your babe were not a thought in his mind.”

“This is getting us nowhere,” Moira said. “Next time, we’ll bring in Dr. Phil. We need answers. What the hell is this spell that cursed the Winchesters and what the hell does it have to do with my sister and me?”

The spirit smiled. “You’re MacLeods. You’re from our bloodline. Thanks to Rowena, the blood line has been cursed since 1660.”

“What does this have to do with us?” Dean asked.

“Winchesters. The reason I wrote the spell the way I did,” Moira Macleod said. “I made a deal. Rowena was to marry a fine young man, Harry Winchester. He was young, handsome, and he would have given my girl a much better life. I had concerns of course. My husband was just a tanner. My daughter was known for her outspoken nature.” Rowena rolled her eyes at her mother’s words, but the spirit continued speaking anyway. “I feared that perhaps Harry’s father might change his mind. I insisted on a blood oath and I put the curse carefully hidden in the words I spoke that night.”

Sam turned to his brother. “Great. Our ancestors were idiots.”

“I never doubted that,” Moira smiled at Dean.

The spirit Moira looked back to the girls. “The Winchesters were true to their word. Harry was prepared to marry Rowena but she was pregnant. She ran away and the oath was broken. The curse was to follow both families until the Winchesters and MacLeods were finally united.”

Ainsleigh was curious. “Does that mean marriage? True love?”

“What year is it?” She looked at Rowena when she asked. “Come, Rowena, tell me.”

“It’s 2017, Mum.” Rowena rolled her eyes. “I’m over three hundred years old! Do you have to talk to me as if I’m a child?!”

“You’ve always been a child, darling.” Moira looked at the twins. “You’re MacLeods.” A smile crossed her lips. “Rowena, these women are your great, great, great, great…well they are your granddaughters.”

“What? How is that possible?” Rowena asked.

“Your son.” Moira looked at her daughter. “Fergus apparently enjoyed those extra three inches.”

“Eww.” Ainsleigh made a face.

Moira looked at the spirit and the witch in front of her. “So Rowena is our psycho granny and Crowley is our Pawpaw?”

“Granny?! No! Never! You may call me Rowena.” Rowena saw the smirks from Dean and Sam. “Don’t you dare!”

“Pawpaw knows,” Moira said.

“Knows what?” Dean asked. “We don’t know anything.” He looked at the spirit. “What exactly did the curse do? What do we have to do to break it? What does it want? Blood? Do we have to sacrifice anyone?”

“More than three hundred years have passed. The oath only required marriage between the families. Over time, the curse has taken over. It wants more than a simple union. It needs more. The magic’s price has gone up. The simple vows once required are no longer enough. _De sanguine natus_. It needs more. More than I ever expected Rowena or Henry to ever have to give.”

“So it does want blood?” Moira asked, knowing enough Latin to scrape by.

“ _Vera amoris_ …” That was the last thing they heard from the spirit as it faded before disappearing entirely.

“Well that’s not fucking cryptic at all!” Moira roared. “What more can it want that she never expected you to give?”

“Rowena, what does she mean ‘it wants more’? The last thing she said was ‘true love’,” Sam questioned the witch.

“When Mum said ‘it wants more than a simple union’ it could refer to a number of things, but I do know that the marriage of a MacLeod and a Winchester will not satisfy the curse; it won’t be enough,” Rowena started. “ _‘De sanguine natus_ ’ translates roughly to born of blood. It may require that the union bear a child. That would truly bond the families as Mother’s oath originally required.”


	8. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Mid-Winter 2017_ ** **  
**

Rowena promised to return the next day with her mother’s books. Moira offered to go to town for the alcohol and food since Sam and Dean abandoned their plans when neither of the women answered their phones earlier. Ainsleigh told Sam she needed some fresh air and went for a walk by herself.

“My timing sucks,” Sam said as he held the small box in his hand. “I’ve been waiting two years to ask Leigh to marry me. I was going to do it tonight, Dean. You know I was.”

“Moira knows too. I know the timing sucks but don’t let this change what you want.” Dean downed his glass of whiskey. “Sammy, you’ve got a chance at something special.”

“Something special that just happens to break a curse,” Sam reminded his brother. “Rowena better figure this out, and soon.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I’m pretty sure that we’ve figured it out. Marriage of true love and a kid.” He poured another glass of whiskey. “Well, here’s to the first Winchester man since the 1660's to have any kind of apple pie life.”

~*~

Crowley saw her face. “You’re angry, I know. I’m sorry….”

“How much did you know?” She demanded to know. “Is that why you’ve had me….”

“I needed to know if it was true. I’d been told many times that the females in my family were cursed. I heard of aunts and cousins dying young. I knew of the Winchesters and remember when the villages would mourn the loss of the wives. I knew immediately that you and your sister were from my blood. I knew soon after that there was some connection between the Winchesters and MacLeods.”

“I did what you asked.”

“You did, Love, but you’re not finished yet.” His eyes locked with hers. “You and your sister will marry the Winchesters. Once that’s out of the way, and the curse is broken, you’ll have access to everything. Neither would deny his wife the chance to search the bunker. I’m sure you can come up with a creative reason for wanting to.”

“I’m done. I can’t do it anymore.”

Crowley grabbed her arm. “You aren’t finished until I say so. You and your sister aren’t the only ones in danger anymore. I will kill her and I will kill those she loves the most.”

“Why? Why do I have to do this?”

“We’re family, dear girl.” His smile sickened her.

“I hate you.”

“I’m sure you do. We’ll talk soon.”

~*~

Dean looked through his albums, trying to find something that fit his mood. The knock on his door was light and he smiled knowing who it was.

“Hey,” He opened the door. “You got burgers?”

Moira smiled. “I got us a case of beer. I figured we need it.” She looked past him. “Want to talk?”

Dean rarely ate in his room, but he’d make an exception this time. He knew Sam and Ainsleigh were going to have a serious conversation and it was probably better to stay out of the way. “I was about to put some music on.”

“We need to talk, Dean.” Moira sat on his bed and took the food out of the bags. “Is Sam going to propose?”

“I hope so.” Dean sat across from her. He had two beers from the case. “I told him this doesn’t change how they feel about each other.”

Moira agreed. “I think she knew something was going on though. She loves him.”

“He loves her,” Dean said. “True love.”

“They’ll have to have a baby soon.” Moira sounded almost sad at the idea.

Dean picked up on that. “What?”

“I just….” She looked embarrassed. “I knew kids in this life would be impossible. Ainsleigh and I both thought we were past that.”

“Do you….did you…want kids?” Dean lifted his eyes to meet hers.

Moira set her food down. “I’ve always wanted kids, Dean. I just gave up on the idea.” She kept his eyes locked. “What about you?”

“I wanted the apple pie life, Moira. You know that. Hell, I tried having the apple pie life. I’m just not cut out for it…”

“Do you want kids?”

Dean watched her for a few minutes in silence. “Yeah. I don’t know that it will happen. I’m careful. I have been since Emma.” She saw the pain in his eyes.

“Dean, what if Sam and Ainsleigh aren’t enough to break the curse? What if there’s more required?”

Dean took her face in his hands. “Sweetheart, we’ll figure it out.”

“I don’t want you to end up forced into something that you don’t want to do.” Moira felt tears sting her eyes. “You know how I feel about you, Dean. I don’t want you stuck with me forever.”

He picked the trash up and threw everything away. He turned and saw her watching him. Her blue eyes following his every move, her red hair falling over her shoulders in loose curls.

“You’re so beautiful.” He leaned over and kissed her. He pulled her to him. “Moira, I’ve been fighting this for too long. I wanted to give you space.”

“It’s been too long, Dean.” She run her hands down his arms. “I need you.”

Their lips met in a passionate kiss full of lust and longing. Moira tried to fight the tears, but she couldn’t.

“Sweetheart,” Dean kissed where the tears were falling. “I’m here.”

“I know, but….”

Dean looked into her eyes. “Moira, you’re so beautiful.” He traced her face with his finger. “You’re so damn important to me.”

Moira smiled. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“Thank you for loving me.”

~*~

Ainsleigh returned from her walk and showered. Once dressed, she made her way to the room she shared with Sam. She heard something from Dean’s room and noticed Moira’s door opened. She was concerned, but knew that her sister loved Dean. She wished Dean would admit his feelings for Moira but she knew that was not likely to happen.

“Baby, do you feel better?” Sam asked when she entered their room.

“Yeah,” Ainsleigh nodded. “It was kind of a shock.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam pulled her into his arms. “And the timing sucks.”

“The timing?” Ainsleigh asked. “Did I forget something? Another case pop up?”

Sam shook his head and took the box out of his pocket. “I had something planned for tonight. Something I’ve been thinking about for two years.” He dropped to one knee and opened the box. “I love you, Ainsleigh Stewart. I have for a very long time. I know that the timing sucks, but I have had this ring for two years. Will you marry me?”

Ainsleigh started crying as she nodded. She couldn’t speak as he slipped the simple ring on her finger. Sam stood up and she kissed him immediately. Ainsleigh pulled him toward the bed, her hands unbuttoning his shirt as she backed up.

“I love you.” She looked into his eyes. “I love you so much, Sam.”

“I love you, Baby.” Sam touched her cheeks and kissed her. “We need to go and tell…”

“We will, but first, let’s celebrate and enjoy the first few hours of our engagement alone.”


	9. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Late Winter 2017_ **

    Moira emerged from her room wearing a simple green dress. She had to get Ainsleigh’s makeup bag and some wine. Her sister was adorable when she was nervous.

    “Wow.”

    She turned and saw Dean smiling at her from the end of hall. He was wearing his best Fed suit and looked more handsome than she’d ever seen him. “You look incredible.”

    “Sweetheart, I’m nothing next to you.” Dean walked to her. His hand went to the hair curled and falling over one shoulder. “Moira, you’re perfect.”

    “Don’t say that.” She leaned forward and kissed him. “We’ve had this argument twice already.”

    “I win.” Dean’s eyes wandered her body. “Damn it.”

    “What?”

    Dean sighed. “Sam’s ready. Cas took him outside. Rowena has everything ready. She’s found the ritual that her mother planned to have her and Harry use after their wedding.”

    “Oh. Yeah.” Moira bit her lip. “We need fifteen minutes. Ainsleigh doesn’t like any of the lip gloss I have.”

    Dean kissed her once more. “Once they do this, you and I are slipping away.”

    “Your mother wants pictures.”

    “Too bad.”

~*~

    Ainsleigh paced as she waited for her sister. She wanted this. She loved Sam. What if this didn’t work?

    She and Sam knew they were the greatest hope to break the curse. She knew that Moira and Dean were in a good place but her sister was worried about pushing Dean into something he didn’t want.

    “Sam’s ready.” Moira slipped in. “Dean looks amazing.”

    “You saw him?”

    Moira’s smile warmed her twin sister’s heart. “He was in the hall.”

    “You’re happy?”

    “We’ll never really be together, but it’s the closest we’ve ever been to anything other than just physical.” Moira opened the makeup bag and dumped it out. “Pick a color.”

    Ainsleigh looked through her selection. “Moira, Dean really….”

    “I’m happy, Leigh. He’s never going to love me, but that’s fine. I have him.” Her smile faltered. “For now.”

    “Moira,” Ainsleigh looked at her sister. “He loves you.”

    “Don’t say that. Dean has never said that. He’d never say that. I’ll take what I can get. Whatever he’s willing to give, and I’m happy with it.” She smiled again. “The last month has been amazing.”

    “I can’t believe we threw a wedding together in a month,” Ainsleigh marveled.

    “It’s a good thing that you’ve got an awesome older sister…” Moira boasted.

    “Three minutes! You’re older by three minutes!” Ainsleigh scoffed.

    “Those three minutes are pretty major!” Moira threw her arms up in victory.

~*~   

Moira was hardly paying attention during the ceremony as she locked eyes with Dean. Those damn eyes were what got her every time. They had taken up permanent residency in her memories.

**_Sioux Falls, South Dakota ~ Spring 2011_ **

“You’ve wrecked this car and I have rebuilt her twice, painting her the same dark green metallic color that I hate. Tell me why and I will stop complaining about it,” Dean questioned her as he looked over her shiny 1968 Camaro sitting in Bobby’s lot.

“Because for years, Dean, it is the only color I see when I look at you. Your eyes are always dark green, whether they are filled with anger or lust, but every once in a blue moon, they shine a little brighter, like her, when the sun hits her just right. It’s you Dean, it’s always been you. We’re bad for each other, but at least I have her to remind me of the good times.”

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Late Winter 2017_ **

The ceremony was over and her sister was finally a Winchester. Moira was able to bribe Dean into hanging out a little longer so his mother could get the pictures she wanted. Afterward, Cas and Mary left the Bunker and it was finally time for the happy couple to take off.

Moira stood from her chair in the library where she and Dean had been enjoying the silence and a drink. “I am going to get out of these heels and this dress,” She announced.

“Whoa, hold on Sweetheart, this is a wedding, right? I think the Matron of Honor is obligated to dance with the Best Man at least once. You can’t leave me now,” Dean protested and put on his best smile, knowing it would tip the scales in his favor.

“Dean Winchester, I have known you most of my life and in all that time, I have never seen you dance.” Moira giggled, wondering what he was up to.

Before Moira could contemplate his motives, the library filled with a familiar tune, one she was sure she would never forget.

“You remembered after all this time?” She slowly walked across the room to where he was standing.

“How could I forget? It was the best night of my life, Moira. I gave you a single rose, tearing each petal off and we lost our virginity…kind of cliche, I know,” Dean recalled.

“Bon Jovi ‘Bed of Roses.’ You were so cheesy back then Dean,” Moira whispered in his ear as he pulled her closer to him.

_Sitting here wasted and wounded_

_At this old piano_

_Trying hard to capture_

_The moment this morning I don’t know_

He softly sang the lyrics as they danced, their bodies moving together perfectly.

“I remember all those nights we spent apart. I remember all the fighting we did when we were together. I remember everything Moira. Every minute I spent with and without you. I can’t promise you tomorrow, not with the life we lead, but I will promise I will give you everything I have,” Dean professed.

He may never tell her he loves her, but he can show her. Dean continued singing as he lead her down the dimly lit hall to his room.

_Well I’m so far away_

_That each step that I take is on my way home_

_A king’s ransom in dimes I’d given each night_

_Just to see through this payphone_

_Still I run out of time_

_Or it’s hard to get through_

_Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you_

_I’ll just close my eyes and whisper,_

_Baby blind love is true_

“Moira, close your eyes,” Dean instructed her as they reached his door.

She did as he asked, knowing he would never put her in harm’s way. She heard the door creak open as the song ended and Dean led her inside, one rough hand on her elbow, the other resting gently at the small of her back. His scent invaded her nose and the heat from his body so close to hers set her skin on fire.

“You can open your eyes, Sweetheart,” Dean murmured in her ear.

She didn’t know what to expect, not really. It’s not like Dean Winchester was a hopeless romantic, but maybe she was wrong. There were candles lit on every available surface and his simple bed, with it’s military corners, was covered in rose petals.

“Oh Dean.” Her hand flew to her mouth as a single tear slid down her cheek.

With the pad of his thumb he wiped the tear away, his lips pressing a tender kiss to replace it. “I know how you feel Moira, you have always been truthful with me. And you know I don’t do feelings and hunters don’t get to be in love, but I want to show you exactly how much you mean to me and I mean it to be for as long as we have.” Dean closed the gap between them, gliding his lips over hers, pouring everything he couldn’t say into that kiss.


	10. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Spring 2017_ ** **  
**

The next few weeks flew by in a blur. Moira moved into Dean’s room a couple days after the wedding, deciding they were going to try this thing. The two of them also took on a few easy cases, wanting to give the newlyweds some time to themselves.

The bed shifting woke Moira as she turned and looked at the clock. “What on earth are you doing up so early?”

“I really couldn’t sleep, so I thought I would get an early start and give our girls some TLC today. You wanna join me?” Dean asked as he pulled on a pair of jeans and started lacing up his boots.

“I will later, but I want coffee and a shower first,” Moira groaned as she rolled over.

“Okay, coffee is already on. I will see you later then Sweetheart.” Dean placed a kiss to her forehead before heading out to the garage.

Moira knew Dean hadn’t sleep well, because she hadn’t slept at all. She didn’t want to worry Dean, so she stayed as still as she could, pretending to be asleep. She watched the minutes tick by until she knew Dean would be under the hood of one of the cars and she bolted out of bed, throwing on Dean’s dead guy robe before rushing down the hall to the room Ainsleigh and Sam shared and threw open the door. Thankfully, it was still early and Sam would be out on his morning run.

“Leigh! Wake up!” Moira practically shouted in her sister’s ear as she jumped on the bed to rouse her.

“What in God’s name do you want, Moira?!” Ainsleigh hit her with a pillow.

“I have a small problem. I’m late,” Moira told her sister.

“Moira, we don’t have a case so you aren’t late for anyth…” Ainsleigh’s eyes went wide and her hand covered her mouth.

“I know!” Moira pulled her sister from the bed and began throwing clothes at her. As soon as she was mostly dressed, Moira pulled her down the hall to her old room, which thankfully, had a private toilet.

She pulled the brown paper bag from behind the commode and dumped the contents into the sink.

“Geesh! You think you got enough?” Ainsleigh looked over the seven different pregnancy tests her sister had purchased.

“Gotta make sure I do it right.” Moira shrugged and ripped open two of the boxes. After carefully reading the instructions, she relieved herself on each of the sticks, then placed them face down on the counter.

“Okay, my turn I guess,” Ainsleigh chirped.

“Leigh, the doctors told you that it’s not possible,” Moira eyed her sister.

“Well, I haven’t being feeling that great and we always kept each other regular, and well, I am late too. I don’t know what to make of it, Moira.” She repeated the same steps as her sister and they waited.

Ainsleigh thought back to the night the doctors gave her the news.

**_Cedar Rapids, Iowa ~ Spring 2010_ **

“Ms. Stewart, we are terribly sorry to tell you this, but due the extent of your injuries and the scar tissue left behind, you won’t be able to conceive a child,” The doctor informed her coldly and left her and her sister to absorb the information privately.

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Spring 2017_ **

The clock on her phone counted down the minutes as she recalled sharing the devastating news with Sam.

**_Whitefish, Montana ~ Summer 2011_ **

“Hey Babe, do we need condoms?” Sam yelled across the room to Ainsleigh as he made a list of supplies they needed.

“No, Sam, we don’t ever need condoms.” Ainsleigh voice was too quiet and she brushed a tear away as she turned her back to Sam.

His longs legs took him to her almost instantly and he wrapped his long arms around her pulling her to him. “What’s wrong, Leigh?”

“Um, I have something I need to tell you Sam. We should probably sit down.” Ainsleigh pulled away from him and they sat down on the ratty old sofa.

“Last year, we had a bad hunt, really bad. It went sideways too fast and we had to get out of there before the job was done. I ended up in the hospital, requiring surgery.” Ainsleigh took another deep breath and held her hand out when Sam opened his mouth to speak.

“The case was wrong from the get-go, but we didn’t see it until it was too late. I was thrown into a wall at a construction site by the vamp and was impaled by a length of rebar. It pierced my abdomen and in the process, my uterus, along with one ovary. The surgeons did what they could to repair the damage, but it was extensive and left too much scar tissue. Sam, I won’t ever be able to conceive a child. I will never get to carry our child.” Ainsleigh finally let the floodgates open after more than a year of holding it in.

“I am so sorry you had to go through that, Baby. It’s not your fault. Did you think I would somehow love you less because you can’t conceive? Never, I love you for you, Leigh. Don’t you ever doubt that.” Sam wrapped her in his arms, comforting her as much as he could.

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Spring 2017_ **

The buzzer sounded on her phone and Ainsleigh reached out to silence it. She held her sister’s hand and they breathed out “together” as they picked up the sticks.

“I guess Moira MacLeod’s blood oath will finally be fulfilled.” Ainsleigh hypothesized as she observed her sister.

“How the fuck do you propose I deliver this bit of news to Dean?!” Moira shrieked in the small space.

“How I am supposed to know? I just got married and the doctors told me I couldn’t ever have kids. God! Sam and I haven’t even used protection since Dean was in Purgatory!” Ainsleigh and Moira held each as they sat on the cold tile floor, each trying to come up with a plan.


	11. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Spring 2017_ ** **  
**

Moira sat on the bed waiting for Dean to come back inside from the garage. He’d want a shower, a beer, and food. She contemplated when the best time to tell him would be…

“Hey, Sweetheart.” Dean walked in, grease all over his arms and face.

“Hey,” She looked at him, seeing the small smile on his face. Moira was scared on what Dean’s reaction to the news would be. They’d been careful, mostly, but there were a couple of times…

“I’m going to jump in the shower, then I was thinking about making some burgers for dinner. You, me, beers…”

“Burgers sound good.” She slowly stood up. “I’ll leave the beers to you.”

Dean’s brow raised. “You feeling okay? I’ve never known you to let me drink alone.”

“You’ll have to get use to it.” Moira bit her lip. “Dean, I….”

A loud cry of excitement rang through the Bunker. Dean walked into the hallway, Moira slowly behind him.

Sam rushed from his room, a huge smile on his face. “Leigh’s pregnant!”

“What?” Dean looked at his brother. “A baby?” Sam nodded. Dean rushed to his brother and embraced him. “Congrats, Sammy!”

“Congratulations.” She saw Ainsleigh watching her and gave a subtle shake of her head.

Dean was still smiling when he looked back at Moira. “You’re not drinking because Leigh can’t?”

“Kind of.” Moira took his hand. “Come here.”

“We got to celebrate! I’m going to be an uncle!” Dean kissed Leigh’s cheek. “You sure you’re ready for two kids?”

“Two?” Ainsleigh was puzzled.

“Sammy and his spawn,” Dean teased.

Moira started shaking. “Dean, I’m going to our room.”

He looked at her and noticed immediately that something was wrong. “Moira?”

Ainsleigh grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled him back toward their room. Sam saw the look on his wife’s face and realized what was happening. “We’ll celebrate soon. I need some time with Mrs. Winchester.”

“Seems like you two already had some time!” Dean laughed. He turned his attention back to Moira. “Hey,” He pushed red tendrils from her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Let’s talk in our room. Please.”

She sat on her side of the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. “What do you want to do tonight?”

Dean knew better. “Moira,” He took her face in his hands. “I know this is probably….” He bit his lip. “I’m sorry, Sweetheart. I know you want kids and I know it’s not going to be easy but we’ll…”

“Dean, I’m pregnant too.” Moira reached over and opened the nightstand drawer. She retrieved the pregnancy test from earlier, now secure in a plastic bag and passed it to Dean. “I started to think something was up and I wanted to know before I said anything and freaked you out.”

Dean’s face went blank. “You’re pregnant?”

“I know we weren’t planning on this…”

“We were careful.” Dean’s face contorted as he thought back, “except for that one night in the back of the car.”

“The first night.” Moira managed a small smile.

Dean took a deep breath. “This complicates thing, Moira.”

“Yeah, I know. Things have been quiet mostly. Maybe it’s not a bad thing. We can take some time off and figure out how we’re going to do this…”

“I won’t have a kid involved with what we do.”

Moira agreed. “I don’t want that either. I can get a job. I can’t really do too much while I’m pregnant but I can at least get established somewhere, save some money up, and we can figure things out.”

“Figure what out?” Dean looked at her.

“We can’t stay in the Bunker forever. Maybe a year or so. We’ll need a house.”

Dean looked down. “The apple pie life.”

“Maybe.” Moira smiled slightly. “Maybe we work out of the Bunker but live elsewhere.”

“This complicates everything.” Dean shook his head. He looked at her, fear in his eyes. “Moira, this is…”

“It’s overwhelming, I know.”

“It’s life changing,” Dean snapped. “A change I really never thought would actually happen.”

Moira put her hands up. “I get it, Dean. You don’t want this. I’m sorry. I’ll figure it out on my own!” She stood up but he was in front of her immediately.

“I didn’t say I didn’t want this.” Dean stared into her eyes. “I don’t know what to do, Sweetheart. This is new for me too.” He put his shaky hands on her lower abdomen. “I put a baby in your belly.”

Moira laughed softly. “Yeah,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, “you did.”

Dean kissed her softly. “Just let me figure this out. I want to be here for you and our little Princess.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh,” Dean smiled. “The baby’s a girl.”

Moira raised an eyebrow. “And you’ve come to that conclusion how?”

Dean’s smile only grew. “I just know. We’re going to have a beautiful baby girl.”

“You’re okay?” Moira asked him.

“I don’t know,” he was honest with her. “I’m scared shitless. I always wanted kids, I just never thought it would happen.” He looked into her eyes. “I can’t imagine having kids with anyone else. This changes things though. You can’t be hunting anymore. Leigh’s out. Sam and I are going to have to take into account that we’ve got families to take care of now.”

“Mary’s been working with those Men of Letter fucks for a reason.” Moira said. “Maybe they can help. Maybe if we gave up the bunker, they’d help us all get settled somewhere else. I hate the idea of asking them for help but….”

“I hate that idea too.” Dean shook his head. “They don’t want us out of the game. Not yet.”

“Hey,” Moira touched his cheek. “Babe, we’ll figure this out. We will make this work.”

Dean nodded. “I know, Sweetheart. I just want to take care of you and our baby.”

“We will. Together.” She promised him. “I love you, Dean. Everything is going to be okay.”

~*~

“Mom said the Men of Letters offered to help us relocate. They’re willing to wipe our records clean, erase anything and everything in the databases,” Sam told Ainsleigh. “There’s plenty of cabins to choose from; we could just pick up and go.”

Ainsleigh knew it wasn’t that easy. “Sam, if we do that, Moira and Dean can’t come with us. I mean, they could, but you’re talking about permanent. None of the cabins are big enough for the four of us and kids.”

“I know Baby, but maybe that’s how you and I start this chapter of our life together.” Sam smiled again. “Leigh, this is what we both want. We were able to live the apple pie life the year Dean was gone. We had it.”

“I know.” Ainsleigh had loved that year they were alone. “Moira and Dean…”

“Dean’s going to have a hard time with this. He wants kids, a real family, but Dean’s a hunter. It’s all he’s ever known.” Sam sighed.

“Moira will always have a home wherever I am. You know that.”

“Same for my brother.”

Ainsleigh snuggled closer to her husband and kissed his cheek. “Things will work out. I just know it.”

A loud knock at the door startled them. Dean opened the door, a look of annoyance on his handsome face. “Pawpaw’s here.”

“What?” They asked in unison.

“Crowley,” Dean sighed. “He said there’s something he needs to talk to all of us about.”

Ainsleigh was slower to get up than Sam. “I don’t feel well.”

“Babe?” Sam looked at her concerned. “You want to stay here?”

“Yeah, right.” She rolled her eyes. “He’ll just bring everyone here.”

Moira was sitting at the table when they arrived in the war room. Dean sat next to her, one arm protectively moving around her slender frame. Crowley’s eyes widened, but he noticed Ainsleigh, pale and taking deep breaths. He studied her for a few minutes and smiled.

“Well, well, a baby?”

“Two babies.” Dean said.

Crowley looked at Moira. “This is a happy occasion, isn’t it?”

“Why did you come?” Moira asked. “What is so damn important it couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”

“I need some help rounding up some rogue demons. They’ve decided to make deals and take souls early. This kind of thing is happening more and more often.”

Sam shook his head. “Sorry Crowley. We’ve got to start making some changes.”

Moira felt Dean tense. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

“Just come home to me,” She whispered.

“Sam, we can handle this,” Dean replied with a slight nod.

Ainsleigh opened her mouth to protest but Sam spoke up, “Dean, my wife is pregnant.”

“Mine is too. My girlfriend is pregnant.” Dean realized his slip.

“Man, we have to rethink our priorities,” Sam said. “I know this is our life. I know this is what we do. We can’t just…”

“Maybe one more,” Ainsleigh looked at him. “Just this one last job and then we hang it up.”

“Hang it up where?” Dean asked.

Sam smiled at Ainsleigh. “We’ve got some ideas.”

“Interesting.” Crowley watched them. “Boys, I trust you’ll stay safe.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Like you care.”

“I do.” Crowley said. “It’s not just your family that’s cursed, Squirrel. It’s mine too.”

Moira spoke up. “Arguing about it isn’t going to help anyone. I don’t want you to go, Dean, but this is an easy job.” Dean agreed with her. “After this, you’ll both be more selective about the hunts and take on less.”

Sam kissed Ainsleigh. “Dean, let’s go grab some supplies. I don’t want these two to have to worry about anything while we are gone.”

“You okay here?” Dean knew Moira wasn’t scared of Crowley.

“We’re fine.” Moira smiled at him. “Go on. He’ll be gone soon.”

~*~

She heard her sister’s voice. “I can’t believe this. I’ve been doing everything you’ve asked for years. Can’t you just let me go?”

“I’m sorry, Love. Your work isn’t done.”

“I’m pregnant! My sister is pregnant! The curse will be broken. We’ll get out. None of us will ever bother you again.”

Crowley laughed. “I don’t believe that for a second. I am certain if I agree to release you from our deal, the Winchesters will take that blade and put it straight through my heart.” He was pacing. “You will get the rest of what I’m asking for or I’ll kill your sister and her baby.”

“No!” She cried.

“I’ll kill everyone. You’ll be the last….”

“What the hell is going on here?!”

Her voice caused her sister, already crying and shaking, to jump up. “This isn’t what it looks like…”

“You’ve been working with Crowley?”

Her eyes met her sisters and she wanted to lie.


	12. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

_**The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Spring 2017** _

_“I’m pregnant! My sister is pregnant! The curse will be broken. We’ll get out. None of us will ever bother you again.”_

_Crowley laughed. “I don’t believe that for a second. I am certain if I agree to release you from our deal, the Winchesters will take that blade and put it straight through my heart.” He was pacing. “You will get the rest of what I’m asking for or I’ll kill your sister and her baby.”_

_“No!” She cried._

_“I’ll kill everyone. You’ll be the last….”_

_“What the hell is going on here?!”_

_Her voice caused her sister, already crying and shaking, to jump up. “This isn’t what it looks like…”_

_“You’ve been working with Crowley?”_

_Her eyes met her sisters and she wanted to lie._

_~*~_

    Ainsleigh nodded. “I’m sorry, Moira. I’m sorry.”

    “It was a good arrangement while it lasted.” Crowley said.

    Ainsleigh stood in front of Moira. “Don’t hurt her. Kill me instead.”

    “Ainsleigh no!” Moira tried to move in front of her sister.

    Crowley rolled his eyes. “You’re not very bright, are you? I was never going to hurt anyone. You’re both my blood and we need the Winchesters too much. I was just using the leverage I had. Moira knows now, my leverage is gone.”

    “You son of a bitch!” Ainsleigh screamed.

    “I am your Grandfather, many generations removed.” Crowley’s smile grew as Sam and Dean walked in with bags. “Well, I never imagined the timing would be so great.”

    “Go,” Ainsleigh’s voice was hoarse. “Just go.”

    “What’s going on?” Dean asked Moira.

    “Crowley.” was the only thing she said.

Crowley disappeared with a snap of his fingers, leaving the four of them alone. Ainsleigh looked to her sister, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

    “It’s not what you think.”

    “What’s going on?” Sam asked, her eyes going back and forth between his wife and sister-in-law. “Leigh?”

    “Tell us the truth or I’ll tell them what it sounded like I heard,” Moira threatened.

    Dean looked at Moira. “What it sounded like?”

    “He came to me after Bobby died,” Ainsleigh said. “Crowley asked me to tell him what Sam and Dean were doing. He threatened you.” She looked at her sister. “I agreed but I never told him anything important. I played him as long as I could.”

    “He threatened Moira and you didn’t tell us?” Sam took a deep breath. “Ainsleigh, we could have…”

    “I thought that feeding him bullshit would work! I was wrong. When Dean and Cas disappeared and we didn’t see or hear from him, I assumed it was over. After everything with Kevin, Crowley came to me again. He threatened to kill all three of you.” She swallowed. “I still didn’t believe him and then Moira was taken by the demons in Sacramento.”

    “Crowley did that?” Dean’s eyes were dark with rage. “He’s the one who kidnapped her?!”

    Ainsleigh shook her head. “I was never completely sure, but she was taken  only a day after he made the latest threat. That’s when I called the two of you. I told him you’d be there.”

    Dean was shaking at the thought of Moira in danger at Crowley’s hand, but tried to remain calm for Leigh. “You were trying to save your sister.”

    “I was scared!” Ainsleigh cried. “My sister…”

    Moira took a deep breath and turned away. “Together, the four of us could have figured this out!”

    “She did what we’ve all done a million times,” Dean spoke up. “Leigh was trying to protect her sister. We’ve all done it and we would all do it again.”

    “Not anymore.” Moira looked into her twin sister’s eyes. “Ainsleigh, I love you, but,” her hands went to her stomach. “My child….”

    “I know,” Ainsleigh sobbed, wiping tears from her eyes. She looked at Sam. Her husband’s eyes were filled with anger. “Sam, I’m sorry.”

    He moved away when she tried to touch his hand. “I need to go.”

    “Sam?” Ainsleigh moved in front of him. “I said I’m sorry. I should have told you all. I know that. I was scared…”

    “I’m leaving for a few days,” Sam said, looking at Dean and ignoring Ainsleigh’s pleas. “Mom called earlier. They’ve got a line on…”

    “Sammy, you ain’t walking away.” Dean grabbed his younger brother’s arm. “She’s your wife. She’s pregnant with your child.”

    Sam looked back at Ainsleigh in disgust. “And I love her.” He turned his attention to Ainsleigh, betrayal written all over his face. “I love you! You lied to me! How many lies? How long? I thought you couldn’t conceive. At least that is what you told me. Was that a lie too? Damn it, how much did you tell him?”

    “Nothing important, Sam! Nothing…”

    “I don’t believe you!” Sam screamed. “I married you because I love you! I was going to propose to you before that damn curse was ever a fucking consideration. Now that it is….” His anger faded into fear. “Damn it, Ainsleigh. You put your life at risk!”

    “Wh…what?” She looked at him. “How? I married you because I love you, Sam….”

    “I don’t know if I believe that either.” Sam looked at his brother. “Don’t marry Moira. Have your child with her, but don’t marry her.” It was as if he was warning Dean against the heartbreak Sam was experiencing.  Sam looked back at his wife sadly. “I signed your death certificate. I thought you loved me as much as I love you!”

    “I do - I love you, Sam, so much!” Ainsleigh cried. She reached out for him again but he shook his head. “Sam!”

    “Sammy, stop!” Dean looked at his brother. “We’re all upset. This wasn’t what we expected….” His eyes moved to Moira. “Crowley never came to you?”

    “No,” she shook his head. “I think he knew that I’d go straight to you.”

    Dean studied her face to see if there was any trace of a lie and then looked at his brother. “She’s your wife. Leigh loves you.”

    “I don’t - can’t - believe that. Not anymore.  She was working with him.” Sam felt sick.

    “I wasn't….”

    Moira took her sister’s hand. “Give Dean a minute with Sam. Come on.” She paused for a second next to Dean. “We’ll be in our room.” She kissed his cheek and he gave her a small smile.

    Dean waited a few seconds for them to get far enough away from the room before he pushed his brother against the wall. “You aren’t leaving your wife. You know Ainsleigh. She’s a good person.”

    “Dean, think about all the times that Crowley…” Sam almost choked. “Ainsleigh told him things…”

    “He threatened Moira!” Dean said. “Damn it, Sam! I don’t like it. I ain’t happy about it. It’s done though. It’s over. Crowley knows we know. He’s not going to do a damn thing because he needs us.” Dean looked into his brother’s eyes. “Crowley needs us. He needs Moira and Ainsleigh. He threatened her, but if he was going to kill her, he would have done it by now just to make a point.”

    “Dean, what if….” Sam was fighting his tears. “What if Leigh doesn’t really love me?”

    “She does.” Dean assured him. “You two got something special, little brother. I would….” 

    “You’d what?”

    “I would give anything to let myself have that with Moira.” Dean’s confession was in a low tone. “I know I can’t though.” Dean moved away from his brother. “You and the girls are getting out. You’re going to take them to one of the cabins. You’re going to get it fixed up and the three of you are going to live there with,” he choked up, “the babies.”

    “What?” Sam looked at his brother, confused. “Dean?”

    “You three need to get out. I can’t. Someone has to stay.”

    “No.” Sam shook his head. “Dean, why does it have to be you?”

    “Because it does!” Dean composed himself. “Look, go see Mom. Take a week and calm down. Come back, talk to Leigh, work things out, and then you and the girls can leave.”

    Sam knew better. “She won’t leave you, Dean. Not now.”

    Dean closed his eyes. “That’s exactly why I have to give her a reason to.”


	13. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Spring 2017_   **

Sam packed his bag quickly and left that night without saying anything to Ainsleigh. Dean found Moira holding her sister on their bed as she cried.

  
“I’m sorry, Moira,” Ainsleigh repeated the words over and over. She noticed Dean in the doorway, watching them, an apologetic look marring his features. “Dean, I'm….”

“Sammy left for a few days.” Dean took a deep breath. “He’s taking some time to process this. He’ll be back and then the three of you are going to take a trip.”

     “A trip?” Moira looked at him.  
    

 “We’ll talk about that later.”  
   

  Ainsleigh looked at her sister. “Can I sleep in your old room? I don’t want to go back in mine….not with Sam gone.”  
   

  “Yeah, of course.” Moira helped her to feet. “I’ll be right back,” She said as she looked into Dean’s eyes. “Don’t go anywhere. Please.”  
    

 Dean nodded and sat on the bed, his legs and hands shaking. He was going to tell her the truth. He had to. He owed her that much. She was having his child and he was sending her away to protect them both.        

Moira walked in, slammed the door and looked at him. “I know you, Dean Winchester. I know that you’re planning something.” She sat next to him. “You’re sending me away.”

     “Moira, I can’t protect you and the baby.” Dean looked into her blues eyes, tears forming in the beautiful emerald orbs she loved. “Sweetheart, I told Sam to take a few days and once he’s back, he’s going to take you and Leigh and go to one of the cabins.”

     “You’re going to come at some point, aren’t you?” Moira asked but she knew; Dean wouldn’t come if he could help it. In his mind, staying away from her was the only way to keep her and the baby out of harm’s way.

 “I can’t keep you and our baby safe!” Dean moved to his knees in front of her. “I’ll come when it’s time for you to have the baby. I’ll be there to meet our little princess.” He smiled sadly, as his hand rubbed her still flat stomach. “Moira, I really do care about you.”

     “Yeah,” She looked away. “Sure.”

     “Damn it, woman!” Dean kissed her. “What do I have to do to get you to agree to this?”

     “I will never agree to this!” Moira cried. “Dean, I’m safer with you. You can protect us!”

     Dean shook his head. “This is your chance to get out. Sam and Leigh too. Any of the cabins have enough room for the three of you, two babies, and maybe by the time Sam and Leigh have another child…”

     “Don’t send me away, Dean. Please,” Moira begged. “I won’t go!”

     “Yeah, you will.” Dean smiled. “You’ll go because you know it’s the best thing for our baby.” He kissed the top of her head. “Moira, please. I need you to go with Sam and Ainsleigh. I’ll come as often as I can to see you.”

     “Liar.” She snapped.

     “Moira,” Dean looked into her eyes. “I’ll come. I promised you the night of their wedding that I would give you everything I had. I just need to know that you are both safe. I will come. I promise.”

     “Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Moira took a deep breath. “I love you.”

     He kissed her fingertips. “I know.” He pulled her into his arms. “That’s why I have to protect you and our child.”

 ~*~

**_Whitefish, Montana ~ Late Summer 2017_ **

     “I hate it here.” Moira looked out the window. “It’s raining again.”

     Ainsleigh walked in, her discomfort evident on her face. “Why did Sam have to go on that damn hunt?”

     “He’s a fucking Winchester and they’ll never leave the life.” Moira’s hands instinctively went to her ever growing stomach. “Leigh, things will change when the babies come. Again.”

     “Sam said he’s going back to the bunker permanently. He doesn’t like Dean working alone.” Ainsleigh waddled over to her sister and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “I’m sorry, Moira. I’m sorry he hasn’t come like he promised.”

     “He tried.” Moira closed her eyes. “Dean tried. I saw it the last time he was here. He wanted to stay, that or he wanted to take me with him, he wanted to…” She stepped away from the window. “None of that matters. What does matter is that you and Sam are doing better.”

     “Yeah, but my husband is going to be living several states away. But Sam will come see me. I know that.” Ainsleigh smiled. “He loves me…”

     Moira smiled at her sister. “I know that.”

     “Dean loves you, Moira.”

     “No,” Moira shook her head. “I’m done having that conversation, Leigh. Dean and I talk everyday. I feel like he’s checking in with me. It’s like he feels he has to answer to me for the things he’s doing.”

     “He does,” Ainsleigh said. “He almost got himself killed in Dallas with that shapeshifter.”

     “Don’t bring that up again, please.” Moira grabbed her phone. “I’m taking a nap.”

     Moira sent the text to her brother-in-law.

   _Get your ass back here. Your wife is about to give birth._

     “Do with that what you will, Sam Winchester.” Moira started to text Dean, but stopped. Her hand moved to her stomach. 

     “Fuck this.” She grabbed a bag from the closet and started throwing things into it. She packed another bag full of baby items. She’d left the bunker when he asked. She’d waited patiently for him to come visit her and he did, in the beginning. 

     Moira was not going to give birth without the father of her child.  
     She opened her bedroom door just as Ainsleigh closed hers. Moira would message her sister and Sam once she was on the road. She knew everyone would be furious but she needed to be with Dean.

 ~*~

     Dean looked at the rain falling down. “We’re only half an hour out.”

     “Ainsleigh isn’t answering her phone!” Sam was frantic. “Neither is Moira!”

     “It’s probably the weather. The cell towers have interference or something.” Dean was covering as best he could the fact that he was scared too. He couldn’t let his brother see his fear. He pulled his phone out and dialed Moira’s number for what seemed like the hundredth time.

     Just as he thought her voice mail was going to pick up, he heard a  weak, “Dean?”

     “Moira?” Dean knew something was wrong. “Sweetheart….”

     “I needed you, Dean. I was going to the Bunker but I…My water broke…I’m in labor and I’m alone and I’m scared.”

     “Shit!” Dean’s foot pushed down on the gas.

     “Dude!” Sam looked at him. 

     “Moira’s in labor! She’s….Where are you?”

     “I’m….Oh God!…It’s hurts! Dean, I’m…..”

     “Shh, Sweetheart, deep breath.” Dean pulled into the gravel driveway of the cabin. “I’m coming, Sweetheart. I’m coming. Try and remember where you are….”

     Sam was out of the car and rushing into the cabin, calling out for his wife as soon as Dean had slowed down. “Ainsleigh? Leigh?”

     “Sam!” Her voice was full of fear. 

     Sam raced up the stairs two at a time and saw her sitting against a wall. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to their bed.

     “Moira….gone…”

     “Dean’s going after her.” Sam kissed her forehead. “Baby, we have to concentrate on you right now. How far apart are the contractions?”

     “Not very….Less than a minute.” Ainsleigh took a deep breath. “I’m scared.”

     Sam was terrified too but he would never tell her that. “Babe, I made it back in time.  Don’t worry.” He kissed her softly. “I need to go grab a few things.”

     “Sam, call Dean.”

     “Leigh?”  
  
    “He’ll get to Moira in time. I want to be on the phone with my sister when I give birth.”


	14. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

_**Whitefish, Montana ~ Late Summer 2017** _

    Moira was fighting back the tears. She was stupid! So stupid! She was too far along to even consider a road trip.

    She’d only made it ten miles from the cabin before her water broke.

    Through the rain on the window, she saw the car pull behind her. The driver’s side door opened and Dean got out, racing to her car and pulling the door open.

    “We’re going back to the cabin.” Dean said.

    “Dean, I…”

    “Moira, what the hell were you thinking?” He picked her up. “Sweetheart…”

    “Dean, it’s time!” She screamed. “This is going to happen now! We don’t have time to get back to the cabin!” She sobbed. “I want Leigh!”

    “I’m sorry, Sweetheart.” Dean opened the back door of the Impala and gently set her down. “I have no idea what I’m doing, Moira.”

    “Call Leigh!” She cried. “I want to hear my sister’s voice.”

    Dean called his brother’s phone and put it on speaker. “Sam? I found her…”

    “Leigh’s in labor.” Sam said. “She wants to talk to Moira.”

    “Well, Moira wants to talk to her sister, too.” Dean squeezed Moira’s hand and placed the phone next to her. “Sammy, do you have any idea how…”

    “Of course, Dean. I do this all the time.” Dean heard the sarcasm lined with a hint of fear in his brother’s voice.

    “Sam, I’m on a dark road in the middle of nowhere with one hell of a storm blowing outside. Quit being a dick and tell me how to deliver my kid.” Dean gently tugged at Moira’s pants. Her eyes widened. “Sweetheart, this baby isn’t coming out of your belly button, no matter what we told Sam when he was five.”

    She laughed at the memory. “Oh, the look on his face!”

    “I was five!” Sam protested loudly through the phone.

    “Moira!?” Ainsleigh called out to her sister, her voice weak.

    “Leigh? You’re okay?”

    Ainsleigh smiled at Sam and spoke softly, “I’m so much better now. Are you ready for this?”

    Moira laughed and then winced as another contraction hit. “I think so…Damn it, it hurts so bad!”

    Dean was worried. “Sweetheart, I don’t have anything to take away the pain. I’m so sorry.”

    “It’s…” Moira screamed out. “I have to push, Dean!”

    “So do I!” Ainsleigh looked at Sam. “This may take a while. For all of us.”

    “It’ll be over soon, Baby.” Sam pushed a piece of hair from her sweaty forehead. “It’ll be over before you know it and you’ll be holding our baby…”

    “Yeah, well you’ll be holding the other one,” Ainsleigh cried through the pain.

    “Yeah, I’ll be….” Sam’s eyes widened. “Ainsleigh?”

    Ainsleigh whispered, “Twins, Sam. We’re having twins.”

    Dean glanced down at Moira. “She’s having twins. Did you know she was having twins?”

    Moira smiled weakly and nodded. “She’s not the only one…I was going to tell you, but this isn’t a conversation to have over the phone and it’s been so long since your last visit, Dean. Oh my God, Dean….I need to push!”

    Dean stared at her for a full minute before he realized that there was a tiny head in his hands. “Son of a bitch! There’s a baby!”

    “No shit Sherlock! You put it there!” Moira glared at him. “How much farth….”

    “One more big push, get the shoulders out,” Dean encouraged her. “One more, Moira, come on Sweetheart, you can do it.”

“Oh shut your stupid face! Don’t ‘Sweetheart’ me you asshole. I don’t want to do it. You do it!” She growled at him as her grip tightened on the seat backs.

“Moira, I am so sorry. I would take away the pain if I could. I am so proud of you. You are doing so great. You are so strong, so much stronger than I am. Please, just one more push,” Dean told her.

Each sister gave one more push and wails of their newborns mixed with their own cries of pain inside the car.

~*~

“Leigh, Baby, I am so proud of you. I love you so much. We have a son and he is perfect.” Sam wrapped their newborn son in a clean blanket and handed him to his wife.

“Sam! We don’t have time for this, remember the other baby?” Ainsleigh cradled the child in the crook of her arm as she fought against another contraction.

~*~

“It’s a girl!” Dean’s excited voice rang out in the night. “Moira, I told you it was going to be a girl!” Dean wrapped his daughter in his flannel and cradled her tiny body next to her mother.

“Really, Dean? You are gonna brag at a time like this? There is still another Winchester spawn threatening to rip my uterus apart, if you don’t mind!” Moira spat at Dean as best she could through gritted teeth. With their daughter nestled at her side, Moira told Dean once again that she needed to push.

“I’m so sorry. You ready? I can see the second head, Moira. Keep going, you’re doing great!” Dean coaxed Moira through the next contraction and before he knew it, the head was out.

“Okay, okay, the head is out, Sweetheart. I need you to give it all you got one more time.” Dean looked over at Moira, her eyes were closed and she was shaking her head side to side.

“Dean, I am so tired. It’s too much. I don’t think I can.” Moira whimpered, her voice barely audible over the storm raging outside the car. She looked up. “I’m sorry. I’m so tired, Dean.”

“I know you can. You are the bravest, most selfless woman I have ever met. I am so sorry for everything I have done to make you doubt it, but I love you, Moira. I do. I always have, I was just too much of a coward to admit it. I am sorry it took me this long, but I don’t ever want you to doubt it ever again. I love you, now PUSH!” Dean’s confession gave Moira the strength she needed to birth their second child.

~*~

“It’s a boy!” Sam and Ainsleigh lay together on the bed with their children between them, as his brother’s voice mixed with the cries of another newborn over the phone.

“He finally did it, Sam. He told my sister he loves her.” Ainsleigh was weeping, her heart feeling the full impact of the love they all shared for each other and their new children. It all made for an extremely emotional day.

“I love you, Baby. I love you so much,” Sam whispered and kissed his wife gently as a tear rolled down his face, as a sudden, bright red light lit up the sky.

~*~

“Dean, I have the car seats in the trunk. Can you get them? We need to get them installed before we drive back,” Moira asked Dean as they held each other and their babies in the backseat of the Impala.

“I love you, Moira Stewart.” Dean leaned over, careful of the two precious bundles, and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. At that moment, the sky burst a bright red light, quickly fading to white, and the rain stopped.

“What the hell?” Dean exclaimed, seeing the flash out the rear window. “Sammy?”

~*~

“You saw that too?” Sam’s voice filled with concern.

Ainsleigh cupped Sam’s cheek, turning him back to her.  “It’s over. The curse is broken. The oath has been fulfilled. True love has brought our families together. It’s finally over, Sam.”

~*~

“It’s over, Dean. We did it.” Moira gazed lovingly between Dean and their children.

“We all did it, Sweetheart,” Dean mumbled against her lips.

~*~

Dean pulled up outside the cabin and put the car in park. He opened the door, reaching for one car seat as Moira unhooked the second. Holding both car seats with one arm, he held the other out for Moira as she stepped gingerly out of the car.

“By the way, Dean Winchester,” Moira kissed him softly. “I love you, too.”

Sam was waiting for them as they approached the cabin and opened the door, taking one of the babies from his brother as Dean helped Moira inside, before handing the child back to Moira.

Ainsleigh sat in the rocker, with a child nestled in the crook of each arm and a smile on her face. “Moira, Dean, I would like to introduce you to Finlay Castiel and Siobhan Ailsa Winchester.”

Dean and Moira were each holding one of their own children.

“Well, Finley and Siobhan, we are delighted to meet you. These are your cousins, Duncan Robert Winchester and his stubborn little sister, Audriana Mary Winchester.” Moira choked out as she announced their names.

“They’re perfect. Welcome to the world, Duncan and Audrie.” Leigh smiled as she watched her sister and Dean with their children.

“Duncan, Fin, Siobhan and Audrie Winchester.” Dean boasted. “Let’s get you all back home, where you belong.”


	15. Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blood bond oath must be honored or there will be consequences for each generation until the bond is fulfilled. With each generation that passes, the bond requires more. How much will each family have to give before the bond is satisfied? Is it too late to break the curse after more than 300 years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thank you so much for reading.

**_The Bunker, Lawrence, Kansas ~ Late Summer, 2017_ **

Dean slowly led Moira through the halls of the Bunker toward their room, but stopped just short, facing a different door. They had left Duncan and Audrie with Mary in the Library.

“Dean, what room is this?” Moira asked, a puzzled look overtaking her delicate features.

“I knew from the minute I left you at the cabin the last time that I needed to do something; something big, to make up for all the mistakes I made, the things I had said and done. This,” Dean recounted, gesturing at the door, “is why I didn’t make it back before you went into labor.”

Moira’s hands flew up, covering her mouth, gasping at the sight before her. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear “Welcome home, Sweetheart.” What Moira didn’t notice was her sister and brother-in-law on the opposite side of the room, in an almost identical pose.

Ainsleigh was the first to speak, “How did y-? When did y-?” Tears were falling freely from both woman as their men lead them farther into the room.  Two pairs of cribs lined two of the walls, while four rocking chairs were positioned along another. Two separate changing tables, along with two more dressers made up the fourth wall.  The room was painted a soft yellow with gray accents and a plush rug in the center pulled the room together.

“Remember that year I spent in Indiana? I was doing construction and learned a thing or two.” Dean commented, leaving the reason why he was there out of it entirely. “I added the extra door, right across from Sam and Ainsleigh’s room, and Sam helped me with the painting. The rest: the extra cribs, decorations, and chairs, that was all Mom.” Dean looked rather proud of himself.

“It’s absolutely perfect!” Ainsleigh exclaimed, jumping into Sam’s arms.

“Thank you, Dean. For everything. For our beautiful children and for loving me.” Moira held Dean tightly as she admired the transformation he had mastered with the room.

“I always loved you, Moira. Thank you for being patient enough for me to admit it.” He kissed her gently, just as a chorus a wails could be heard echoing throughout the halls. “Must be feeding time!”

**_The Bunker, Lawrence, Kansas ~ Late Summer, 2018_ **

Moira and Ainsleigh were enjoying a cup of tea in the kitchen one night. All four babies had been asleep for about an hour and they finally had some quiet time. The first few months had been hell on all of them; all four adults had been sleep deprived with the infants all on opposite schedules. But now here they were, one year later, and tomorrow they would be celebrating the Winchester Four and their first birthday. Moira looked up as Sam and Dean wandered into the kitchen, taking a seat with them at the table.

“Hell of a year, huh, ladies?” Dean exhaled as he wrapped an arm around Moira’s shoulders.

“You can say that again!” Sam added. “I still can’t believe that you didn’t tell us until you were both in labor that it was twins!”

“We had just found out when you left,” Ainsleigh retorted. “That’s not exactly something you can announce over the phone!”

“That’s what I told Dean!” Moira exclaimed.

“How did you find out? It’s not like you were going to regular doctor appointments,” Dean questioned.

**_Whitefish, Montana ~ Late Spring, 2017_ **

“What kind of ice cream do you want Leigh?” Moira asked, the supermarket’s freezer door propped open on her expanding stomach.

“Cookie Dough!” Leigh yelled back to her sister.

“Excuse me, miss?” A kind voice asked Leigh as she reached for some fresh produce.

“Yes? Can I help you?” Leigh asked hesitantly, her hand went to the flask of holy water in her bag.

“I couldn’t help but notice your ‘condition’ and I am the only Obstetrician or Midwife in town; I haven’t seen you two before. How far along are you?” The woman had a gentle way about her that put Leigh at ease.

“About 25 weeks each.” Leigh answered.

“Really?” The woman seemed surprised.

“Yes. We are sure about the date of conception and are due the middle of September. But it’s really none of your business,” Moira piped in defensively.

“You’re right; it’s not. And I apologize for asking questions of such a personal nature. My name is Ana, and as I said, I am a Midwife. And I apologize for being so forward, but you both are carrying much larger than 25 weeks. Here is my card; please call and make an appointment. Have a pleasant day.” And with that, she left them alone.

A few days passed and Ainsleigh’s curiosity finally got the better of her. She knew her sister wouldn’t go into town to see a doctor, so she called Ana and asked her to come out to the cabin. They were safer here and could run her through the tests without her even noticing.

Ana came out to the cabin the next day after her appointments. They had tea made with holy water and had silver spoons for stirring. Once both girls were satisfied that she wasn’t evil, they let her examine them.

Neither Moira or Ainsleigh could believe what they were told. Twins? Both of them were pregnant with twins and due on the same day? But they had each seen the ultrasound images and sure enough, there were a total of four babies. What are the odds? Near impossible, is what Ana had told them.

From that day on, Ana came by every other week or so to check on them and visit. She encouraged them to eat right and exercise as long as they had the energy. She never once questioned where the fathers were and she became their only friend during this time.

**_The Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas ~ Late Summer, 2018_ **

“I still wish you would have told me. It was quite a shock to find you in labor and then you tell me we are having twins!” Sam recalled.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Dean added.

Moira stood from the table, stretching before putting her mug in the sink. “Well boys, you better rest up; we are throwing a party tomorrow!”

~*~

They say that a child’s first birthday party is for the parents. A one year old will never remember the experience. They won’t remember the cake smooshed between their little fingers or the balloons or the presents.

With all of the events of the last thirty years leading them to this very day, it was indeed for the parents. The four of them stood around the library, watching as four sets of fingers dug into the tiny cakes Ainsleigh had made for them. Surrounded by their remaining friends and family, they celebrated their children.

Ainsleigh and Sam stood side by side watching Mary with her grandchildren when out of the blue, Sam told her he wanted another child with her.

“What?! Sam, we have one year old twins! Don’t you think we should wait until they’re a little older?” Ainsleigh looked at him like he had grown another head.

“I have loved you forever and nothing would make me happier than to expand our family, Leigh,” Sam confessed as he peppered her neck with kisses.

“Sam, I don’t even know how I got pregnant with Fin and Siobhan. It wasn’t supposed to happen. The doctors told me…”

“Maybe I can help with that.” Cas was suddenly next to them.

“Cas, what do you mean?” Sam asked their angel friend.

“When Moira brought Ainsleigh here and I healed her, I healed all of her, old injuries included. That is how she was able to conceive your children, Sam,” Cas told them plain and simple.

“Cas? You didn’t think to mention that to me, to us, at anytime? We would have taken precautions,” Ainsleigh blurted out.

“Leigh, knowing you could conceive wouldn’t have changed anything for me. The love was always there, our children are an added bonus, and I want more.” Sam wrapped her in his arms.

“Are you sure, Sam? We never planned on having Fin and Siobhan with the life we live and now you want to have another baby?” Leigh pulled back and searched his face, looking for any sign he might change his mind.

“I have never been more sure,” Sam answered.

Leigh heard a throat clearing behind her, she turned to see Dean looking apologetic.

“Sorry, Leigh, but Sammy and I have to cut out for a couple hours. I already told Moira we would do the cleanup when we get back. But, Sam, we gotta go,” Dean explained.

~*~

Sam and Dean had been gone for a few hours when Leigh started worrying. She and Moira had not said a word about where they might have gone or what they could be doing, but each knew the other was thinking it. It wasn’t until the babies were bathed and in bed that Leigh spoke up.

“Moira, Sam told me today that he wants another baby,” Leigh told her sister as they sat enjoying a glass of wine.

“How do you feel about that, Leigh? Do you think you guys are ready?” Moira asked.

“We never planned on these two, let alone another one. And with Sam and Dean still hunting, I don’t know. I just don’t know. I know the Bunker is safe, but…” Leigh was cut off when they heard the heavy metal door open and close, signaling that the boys were home.

Sam and Dean walked down the spiral staircase in the war room followed by another man. Both women stood as they walked into the library.

“Moira, Leigh, this is Mick Davies, British Men of Letters. Mick, Moira Stewart and Ainsleigh Winchester,” Dean quietly mumbled, knowing how Moira felt about them.

“Ladies, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard wonderful things about you from the Winchesters,” Mick greeted them, kissing each of their hands in turn.

“Dean, a moment please?” Moira snapped as she tried to hide her displeasure.

“Sweetheart, before you chew me a new one, it’s not what you think. Just hear us out, okay? All of us?” Dean pleaded with Moira and she relented, returning to her seat next to Ainsleigh.

“Before you ask, no, we have not been conspiring behind your backs. The hunts we have gone on with Mom in the last year are the truth. She gets her intel from Mick and we help her take down the threat. Everything we have told you is legit,” Sam started.

“Sammy and I have made a lot of changes in the past year. All for good reasons; the two of you, our children. And we want to continue to make changes that benefit everyone in the long run,” Dean added in.

“How long, Dean? How long have you been having covert meetings with this man?” Moira was poised for a fight, but Dean wasn’t going to give in.

“This is the first. That is the truth,” Dean told her, seeing her relax a little.

Mick opened his briefcase and handed each of them a large manilla envelope. “Mrs. Winchester, Ms. Stewart, this should answer most of your questions.”

Ainsleigh and Moira shared a look and opened the envelopes together, dumping the contents out in front of them.

Documents scattered over the worn wooden table; clean birth certificates for each child, new identification, driver’s licenses and passports.

“What is all of this?” Moira looked to Dean.

“We made a deal with the Brits. We are turning over everything to them in exchange for all of that.” Dean gestured to the documents as he rounded the table to her.

“We’re getting out. For good,” Sam told Leigh as he pulled her to her feet as she squealed, throwing her arms around Sam’s neck.

Moira, a natural skeptic, wasn’t convinced. “So what? You give up the Bunker and we are free and clear? New lives and everything?” Moira stared Mick down.

“Mostly, yes. Except these are the identities you were born with. These will be the lives you should have been living. We have scrubbed your criminal and death records. We have also established credit scores for all of you. Sam and Ainsleigh’s marriage is now legal, as well.”

“What’s the catch, Mick?” Moira asked him again.

“Sweetheart, there is no catch. Sam and I have been talking about this. This is what we have both always wanted, but never in a million years dreamed we could have. Normal lives, a family; the apple pie life, Moira. This is as real as you and me,” Dean vowed.

Moira continued looking through the documents. All of the information was accurate; full names, dates of birth, parents, all of it seemed legitimate.

“There is just one more thing that I have for you then I will be on my merry way.” Mick handed each woman another folder. “Inside you will find the deed to a home, for each of you. Your gentlemen were very specific on what they wanted you to have and we found them. The homes are in a safe neighborhood with good schools. They are fully paid for. You are free to go and live your lives in peace, starting tomorrow.”

Mick bid them goodnight and showed himself out, leaving them alone for the first time all day.

“Babe, is this all for real? We are finally getting out?” Ainsleigh looked up at Sam expectantly.

“Yes. I told you earlier today that I wanted another child with you. This is all happening. We just want what is best for both of you and for the kids. This is it. What we all have always dreamed of.” Sam waved to his brother and Moira, before taking his wife’s hand and leading her out of the library.

Moira lowered herself back into her chair and finished off her glass of wine, staring at their future on the table.

“Sweetheart? Are you okay with this? I want this to be a fresh start for all of us. You and our kids mean everything to me and I made this deal, we made this deal, for all of us. This is the life we never thought we could have but always wanted. Moira, I love you and this is just the beginning.” Dean pressed his lips to hers passionately. Pulling her by the hand, he led her back to their room.

**_Lawrence, Kansas - Mid-Winter, 2019_ **

Moira had prepared a wonderful family dinner for all of them. It was Leigh and Sam’s two year anniversary and they would be arriving shortly. The table was set. The twins were dressed and playing quietly for once and Dean was in the shower.

She placed the finishing touches on the salad, placing it and the bread on the table, just as the door opened and children squealed with delight to see each other, even though it had only been a couple of hours.

“In the kitchen!” Moira yelled over her shoulder as she pulled the lasagna from the oven to let it cool a bit.

~*~

“Moira, thank you so much. This was delicious as always.” Sam rubbed his stomach as he leaned back in his seat.

“Sam, I am happy to cook for all of us, less leftovers!” Moira stood and raised her glass. “To my sister and her husband, the love you share is beyond words and you were made for each other. It is has been a long road, but the journey has been worth it.  Happy Anniversary!” She toasted the group.

“Thank you, Moira. You are the best sister in the world.” Leigh stood to hug her sister.

“Sam, I have an anniversary gift for you. Well, two actually. Here, this one first.” Leigh handed Sam an envelope.

“Baby, I thought we weren’t getting each other gifts?” Sam took the envelope from her and in it was a check for a large sum of money.

“What is this, Leigh? Where did you get this money?” Sam was bewildered, to say the least.

“I haven’t, well, we haven’t been entirely forthcoming with both of you.” Leigh started. “Our parents left us a large trust fund that we came into control of on our twenty-first birthday. Pastor Jim invested it wisely and it grew more than we realized. This is for the bookstore and cafe you want to open.”

“Are you serious? This is amazing. Thank you Baby. This isn’t just for me, this is for us, our dreams, our future.” Sam kissed his wife soundly.

“Before I forget, here is your other gift. Tradition says that the second anniversary gift is cotton.” Leigh handed Sam a thin, flat box, tied with a silver ribbon.

The look on Sam’s face was priceless as he pulled the gift from the box, holding it up to get a better look.

“Come on, Sammy, what is it?” Dean asked from across the table.

Sam was still speechless, but turned the gift around so his brother could see.  He was holding two tiny shirts; one said ‘I’m the big sister!’ and the other ‘I’m the big brother!’

“Are you really?” Sam asked Leigh quietly and she just nodded her head, her smile brighter than the sun.

While Sam and Ainsleigh were busy discussing the details of their latest endeavors, Moira turned to Dean and handed him an envelope just like the one Ainsleigh had given Sam.

“Moira, what is this?” Dean asked her.

“Just open it.” She giggled.

Dean looked at her in amazement when he opened the envelope. He too, was holding a check for a large amount.

“I already called the realty company. You close on it next week.” Moira wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck.

“Shouldn’t we put this money aside for Duncan and Audrie?” Dean questioned her.

“No, trust funds have already been set up for them, as well as Finlay and Siobhan. Don’t worry about the money, Dean. Our parents made sure we would be okay.

“I am going to own my own garage,” Dean marveled aloud. “Thank you, Sweetheart. I love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Moira murmured against his lips.

**_Lawrence, Kansas - Six Months Later_ **

Moira smiled when she heard the front door open.

“Daddy!”

She walked into the living room and saw Dean scooping the twins into his arms. “Hey, you.” She walked over and gave him a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Good. Great. We’ll get to that later.” Dean kissed the top of his children’s heads. “I missed you three today. What did you do today?”

“We went to visit Auntie Leigh, Fin, and Siobhan today.” Moira smiled. “The cafe is looking great. Sam was working on bookshelves for the store. He’s expecting more books to arrive tomorrow.” Moira saw Dean’s face. “What?”

“I always hated that Sam gave up law school. It seems like he and Ainsleigh found something even better.”

Moira agreed. “They’re happy.”

Dean kissed her lips. “So am I.”

“Daddy, where’s the surprise?!” Audrie asked.

“You promised them a surprise? For what?” Moira asked.

Dean opened his mouth but Duncan spoke first. “Pretty ring for pretty momma.”

“Thanks, Buddy.” Dean laughed. He bent over and set the twins down. “Let’s do this right, Munchkins.”

“Do what?” Moira stared at him. “Dean?”

His green eyes sparkled. “Moira, come here.” She walked to him. He kissed her softly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, Dean.”

He kneeled in front of her. “You’ve been it for me since I was a kid. I knew it, but I was scared to admit it. In the last three years, we’ve created an incredible life that I never thought I deserved.” He took her hand. “You didn’t give up on me. Moira, I was a shit to you, over and over. You loved me when I didn’t love myself. You loved me when I didn’t deserve it.” His hold on her hands tightened, his palms sweaty. “You’ve given me two beautiful, amazing kids. This change wasn’t the easiest thing in the world for me and you helped me transition. You supported my decision to stick close to you and the twins for the first few months and wanted to work on cars here at the house. When I told you I was ready to try my hand at a garage, you helped me find the perfect place, you helped me get things going, and you never once complained….”

“Dean,” Moira smiled at him. “It’s because of how much I love you. You have wanted the apple pie life for as long as I have known you. I want you to live out all-well, most of-your dreams.”

“Why not all?” He asked with a slight smirk.

“I don’t share well with others.” Moira winked.

Dean laughed and pulled something from the chest pocket of his flannel. “Moira Stewart, marry me.”

“You didn’t say please!” Audrie exclaimed.

“Ask nice!” Duncan made a face that reminded his parents’ of his Uncle Sam.

“Moira, will you please marry me? I’m already the luckiest man in the world because I have you in my life. I’ve always been a selfish son of a bitch…”

“Daddy!”

“And I want more.” He slipped the ring on her finger. “Don’t embarrass me in front of my kids, Woman.”

“Stand up,” She ordered.

“Moira?” Dean’s face showed his panic.

“Stand up so I can kiss my fiancé.” Moira laughed. He stood and pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss that earned giggles from their children.

Moira wiped the tears from her eyes. “Think we can do this before April?”

Dean looked surprised and nodded. “I was hoping way before April.”

“Good.” Moira smiled. “I would like to be a Winchester before I give birth to our new baby.”

~*~

Six weeks later, in a very small ceremony with only family, Dean and Moira stood before Cas as he performed a wedding ceremony in Enochian. Once Cas declared them husband and wife, Dean kissed Moira deeply.

He rested his forehead on hers and smiled. “We did it, Mrs. Winchester.”

She laughed. “Yeah, we did.” She felts tears falling from her eyes. “I am so glad we got here, Baby.”

“No crying, Sweetheart.” Dean wiped her tears. “You’re so beautiful.”

Moira wrapped her arms around his neck. “You are a fucking work of art….”

“Momma!”

“Aunt Moira!”

“Sorry.” She kissed her husband-it gave her such a thrill to finally say that-and looked at Ainsleigh and Sam with a smile. “This life is pretty good.”

Ainsleigh linked her arm through Sam’s. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Momma, I want pie!” Duncan said suddenly.

“Cheeseburger!” Audrie looked at Dean. “Daddy, are we having cheeseburgers?”

Fin and Siobhan joined in. “Mommy, we want hummus!”

Dean made a face. “Sammy, no! They’re just kids!”

“You parent your kids, I parent mine.”

Dean shivered. “Let them live a little!”

Ainsleigh and Moira laughed at their husbands. “We aren’t fighting over food today!” Moira looked at Dean. She giggled. “Don’t piss Sam off or we may not have a sitter for tonight.”

“Hummus! Hummus for everyone!” Dean bellowed.

Moira rolled her eyes. “You’re such a dork.”

“I might be a dork, Sweetheart, but now I am officially your dork.” Dean winked at his bride.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A blood oath had been made more than three hundred years ago, but the blood bond that it created would last a lifetime. True love had never been the intent of the spell, that usually only existed in fairy tales. The bond that was fulfilled that September night will forever tether these souls together and it would take an act of Heaven and Hell to break it.


End file.
